Delete You
by Arianstar
Summary: Just a bad day gone worse and confusion is all that surrounds Aspen at every turn. How can she deal with being in the Avengers world and what kind of chaos has she found without actually seeking it. Just one of those days where she wishes that not everyone had to accuse her of one thing or another because of color choice.
1. Crashed

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N:_I don't honestly know how well this turned out. I went with my instinct and the characters took over from there. It isn't my usual fandom to write for and I'm trying it on for size. I hope you enjoy and thanks for_ reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crashed  
**

Chaos, the one word that best described my job at present and I wasn't sure it was all I had hoped it would be. I loved comic books. This job working in the only comic store in town had been dreams come true. We sold all the action toy goodies, special editions and comics galore. I loved it until the day the store decided to close down. Here I see my world spinning out of control. I play the good employee working for my last paycheck-which by the way will be in about a week. I see the last of those wonders find new homes, watch the storeroom grow empty with no resupply and wonder how I got here.

Two weeks ago it was business as usual, the latest comic movies creating a big bang in sales and in walks the manager. It was gather around, guess what? In three weeks you will be in need of a new job and we will no longer exist.

The great dreaded wham, bam, thank you ma'am, the end of a comfy job and my happy place. I would have to go back to waitressing at the hotel restaurant across the street and be tired of late night drunks and overdone hotel parties. I pick up the last of the Avengers action figure special editions and eye the character over. Detailed down to the slightest facial detail of the great actor that played the all bad ass villain Loki in the movie. I don't usually root for the villains, in his case I certainly didn't but at this point I wonder what he would do to my boss and the images comfort me.

"Aspen!" I look up from the figure in my hand realizing my finger was distractedly tracing the images from the movie. "Please tell me not all the Avengers things are gone." I roll my eyes focusing my attention on the comic obsessed regular that I had become good friends with.

Short with frizzy dark hair and wide green eyes, so wide it reminds one of an animal caught in a trap. She wears far too much eye shadow and more often than not her clothing choice screams dark and dramatic. I size her up today seeing she's wearing a black dress that stops at her knees with a ripped wispy style that reminds me of Morticia Addams dress from the show. Complete with the long flowing sleeves and a far too large black spider necklace clasped at her throat.

"Alicia who dressed you today?" I ask lifting the last Loki figure up to her nose seeing her wide eyes cross in astonishment before her thin dark lips lift in a pleased sort of grin. "Morticia Addams or Lilly Munster?" I know the references are not lost on her judging by the narrowed eyes and faded smile.

"I was inspired by Elvira today…you should admire their fashion sense. I get a lot of attention." I somehow didn't think that a good thing. "Loki? Is he it? I have him already; I was hoping you might have Ironman left."

Naturally the odd one would want the only Avengers figure that was not left in the entire store. I smile sweetly, that is enough to elicit a groan of defeat from her and I watch her plaster her forehead on the glass counter before me in defeat. Glancing around I notice all the shelves, comic racks and the like are nearly empty. The whole comic store is a skeleton of the colorful assortment it used to be. Green walls, sickly colored worn brown carpet and mismatched paneling trim that blocks off the offices and store room behind the counter. I almost want to cry when I see the last of the posters come down with a simple flick of a wrist.

_"I liked that Doctor Who poster too."_ Reluctantly I check out the customer seeing that soon it won't be worth my time to even come to the store. "Allie…I feel trounced by progress and the lack of action figures." Slowly the head of dark wild tangles lifts revealing a pale overly dramatic looking girl staring back at me.

Looking around Alicia nods in agreement. "Empty, hollow…a shell and utter ghost of the wonderful world of adventure that used to be housed her. The delicate fingers of die-hard fans coming for miles just to view the magic of comics and to gain that one unobtainable action figure to make them feel complete." I stare at her my mouth parted in disbelief, sometimes I wondered if she even had the slightest grasp on reality.

_"Overly theatrical as always."_ I tap my fingers lightly on the glass catching sight of the deep emerald green nail police with the smoky hints of black sparkles and again find myself reminded of the avengers figure neglected at my side.

"This blows." I see Alicia frown at my less melodramatic approach to the situation.

"Aspen," I look up seeing the back of the manager as always, before he slips something on the glass counter and goes back to his office. "Have a great day." Are his last words before I openly mock him.

Since the shutdown I wasn't in a good mood or did I feel at all kind toward the man. I lift the white envelope in my hand and skim it suspiciously before delicately slitting the paper and pulling out what I knew was coming. My last paycheck indicating today was it. Alicia stares her mouth open in silent protest while I stare at it and then eye the figure beside me. If I'm to leave this place I plan to take Loki with me. I drop money in the cash register and pack him under my arm before starting for the door. I ignore Alicia scrambling after me and pause outside getting hit with a blast of cold stormy weather.

My boots click along the cracked walkway that I take to my car parked on the side of the street. Alicia pauses behind me directing her gaze over the dark green jeep with distaste at the splash of black flames across it. She swore that I chose to root for the bad guys, just because I favored Loki's colors did not mean I liked the world being torn apart in his name or over driven ego. He was psychological mess and had it in his head it was his brother's fault. Typical case that even a psychiatrist wouldn't want to go through.

"The Loki mobile." I sigh sliding the action figure into the passenger side and slam the door in fury. I liked my job and the only thing that twit cared about was money.

"Allie for the millionth time…I'm not a Loki follower." She lifts a brow in disbelief before pointing from my toes to my head.

I scan my choice of outfit distracted by her accusing black painted fingernail. I am wearing black heeled boots jeans and an oversized dark green sweater that falls off one shoulder with a black t-shirt underneath. So it would seem that I may have a thing for his colors, however I wore them _before_ I met her and will do so with or without her accusation of adoring Loki. Shaking my head I indicate her dress mocking her assortment of favored horror movie looks.

"Just admit that you like Loki, doesn't mean you have to root for him."

"I like Loki. Although I like the Avengers winning and the fact that Bruce can turn into a big bad beating machine. I laughed at 'Puny god' if you recall." She crossed her arms pouting slightly her gaze lowered to the ground grudgingly. "Allie, I love you as a friend and adore all your quirks but I'm not a pleasant person to be around right now. Can I go sulk please?"

Alicia looks up staring me down before smiling just slightly and nodding.

"Yeah, go pretend that the boss is a villain and kick the crap out of him at the gym." I smile moving around to the driver's side of my jeep and climb in.

I flip on the radio putting my player on random and stare at the store one last time. I pull out into traffic and am on my way. I take the long way to the gym hoping to calm down as I drive. I groan hearing the avenger's music kick on and find my love of movie soundtracks at this point daunting. Shaking my head in defeat I turn on the wipers and squint out seeing the sky darkening and the fog settle in. It's getting worse and hard to see other cars as they pass, lightning and thunder that feels as if it's rattling my jeep startle me. I pull over waiting for the torrents of rain to let up and start again. Flashes of eyes greet me before I slam on the breaks just missing deer running in front of me and sigh carefully starting forward again.

The sound of heavy water is very thick around me, before I realize what is going on and gain control of the car again I cry out. The car is sliding down the embankment toward the lake below and a lot of trees are in the way. I had taken the dirt roads to get to the gym and had forgotten the torrential rain weather we had been getting for nearly two weeks.

A sharp thud causes me to hit my head before I realize I'm caught between two trees and well away from the water. My head aches terribly before I slowly close my eyes seeing bright lights and an assortment of flashes.

I hear the ripping sound of metal glancing up feeling like someone had a jackhammer going off in my head. The steady sound of ripping metal gets worse before I feel a rush of cool air and hear voices. I assume their emergency services and am grateful before closing my eyes groaning in pain. I absently wonder if this is what it felt like for someone who hit their head one too many times.

"She must be associated with him." Snaps familiar voices drawing me from the warm feeling of blankets and the odd buzzing in my head.

"Because she's wearing green and black? Or is it because there is nothing to identify her inside that mangled vehicle that was part of Thor's last battle with Loki? If she's his ally why did he leave her behind in that mangled mess?" more familiar voices and names that made her wonder if she had fallen into a bad play made up by fan freaks.

"Wait for the girl to heal already; she has a concussion and several other injuries." This voice made me open my eyes very aware of the familiarity and alarming me. "We learned to work together and let's keep it that way please."

_"I'm wacko."_ In conclusion I slowly glance around finding only gray shadows and a small room. Reminded of a cubicle at best I study the room finding that I'm on a simple cot and the rest of the room is barren for the most part. A single what appears to be metal doors is off to my right with a small slat that I assume is a window. I keep the blanket close seeking comfort reaching around the back of my head and find that it's gauzed up pretty good and that it hurt to even rub it.

"Why is it the only one that ever makes sense is Bruce?" Questioned a sarcastic voice that she found had hints of entertainment in it. "It is safe to assume that she was a hostage at the moment. I have Jarvis aiding in a print search."

"Let Natasha in there. She could get something out of her."

"We all need to calm down. We will know more once she wakes up." Staring at the door now convinced I had lost my mind completely I stood weaving in place and found myself back on the bed.

I spent a good what I figures was an hour before hearing the sound of the door opening and sliding into the corner of my room. Staring up I tilt my head examining the lone figure that had braved the unknown to come see me. I had expected this to all be some joke; I even expected that if it wasn't that he would be the last one allowed into the room to see me. Especially if I wasn't crazy and this was really happening.

"How is your head?" I stared watching another figure poke his head into the doorway before the first indirectly lifted a hand and pushed him out effectively shutting the door behind him.

"Sounds like a bunch of wasps loose in my brain." I answer trying to grasp at my sanity thinking all hope on that was already gone. "Who are you?"

I knew that answer-my brain said I did, I however didn't believe it and preferred denial.

"Dr. Banner." He hesitates watching me curl tighter into the wall. "I believe you were caught in the crossfire of a battle between our friend and his brother." He made no move to come closer which aided me in processing what he was saying.

_"Bruce Banner. They think I was in the middle of a fight between Thor and Loki? My car ran off the road and then I hit trees and woke up…here."_ I don't feel threatened, I should but I don't and look up seeing him come closer though he looks convinced that I may be a threat.

"Do you know who you are?" he asks steadying his dark gaze on my head.

"Aspen Wren." I can't help but stare, he's identical to the movie and that in itself is strange.

His hair is in disarray clearly due to the argument I had overhead. He's wearing brown slacks, tan shirt and a white lab coat. Its' pretty clear he's been in the lab opposed to chasing around searching for Loki and Thor. She had a feeling that not all of them had been involved into whatever tiff had been happening.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"My car crashing into trees during a storm." He smiled at that, clearly he assumed that Thor was the cause for the storm. "Not to sound like a crazy person but this is not my world." Here he paused the flashlight lowering from my gaze.

"Not your world?" He looks unconvinced, not that I'm shocked and I know for a fact that it won't occur to them that I'm telling the truth until I come up as not existing in their universe. "You must have hit your head much harder, perhaps during Loki's attempt at using you as a shield." He sounded so sure that I didn't bother to argue watching him slowly unwind the bandages around my head.

I look up watching the door open again seeing a distinctly feminine figure enter the room. I already know she's Black Widow, I would be an idiot to assume any different and can only guess why she's entered the room. I must be in the middle of the hellicarrier and I can only imagine how high we are off in the sky right now. I suddenly find myself feeling queasy and lower my head familiar with the symptoms of concussion.

"She's had one before." Natasha observes stepping into the gloomy light provided by what I assume are dark lights for the safety of my head injury.

"Yes I have…twice. Once from kickboxing and the second time when I fell down a flight of stairs getting things out of the wine cellar at work." The reason she wished to not go back to hotels.

Natasha tensed up at the mention of defense clashes; she was worried more for herself than their prisoner. Bruce didn't need to be pissed off into the big green Hulk. Slowly I glance up seeing the rigidly in her stance and internal groan. If I say don't worry I won't make him green and scary that automatically implies I'm an associate of Loki's. Dark tight body suit, curly red hair that bobs around her shoulders and hard blue eyes set on me in a warning of non-violence for _my_ benefit.

I find the challenge entertaining but make no move to actually make her mad. I wasn't an idiot and was fairly sure that Black Widow could kick my ass around the block twice before I got my hand lifted for an offensive or defensive move. Bruce stares his lips parted seeming astonished before Natasha carefully moves into the room and guardedly watches what he's worried over.

"Self-healing?" I blink at that, now that is a joke there is no way I can self-heal spontaneously.

That would be too convenient for this world and I was pretty sure it was done before. Bruce shook his head indicating something with hand movement before she seemed to be alert to the method and exited the room.

"It would appear that Thor believing you was involved involuntary during the battle that he brought something from Asgard to heal you with." I had to roll that over in my mind and wait before I processed the only way to do that would be his mother or father, I leaned heavily toward Frigga his mother.

"I'm not from this world; you won't find me in any data base. What I can tell you is I have no desire to help Loki and am really sick of that being an assumption. I think I was caught in some dimensional crossfire with Thor coming to your world." Looking unconvinced Bruce excused himself and once again I found myself in the room alone and wondering my fate.


	2. Only The Beginning

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N:_I don't honestly know how well this turned out. I went with my instinct and the characters took over from there. It isn't my usual fandom to write for and I'm trying it on for size. I hope you enjoy and thanks for_ reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Only The Beginning  
**

I didn't see any sign of life the rest of that night. The next morning though I did see life and the light of day, or my best guess it was day. Hard to tell on a flying machine full of people in military black and all looking at you like you're a threat to the national safety. (Though I probably was in their opinion.) I was pointed not so subtly down a long winding hall; it all was metal and black tile. I heard the steady click of my shoes before being turned down several more hallways and being gently prodded into a large open room full of windows with a black conference table in the middle.

I knew this room; it was the room where the deciding fate of the avengers had taken place when Coulson had been killed. Each seat occupied by an avenger all the way to director Fury. All eyes were one me, including a much more curious looking Bruce Banner. There must have been some truth in what I said because all eyes turned on the slow moving Asgardian getting to his feet. I stare at the tall man with wide build and long sandy hair. His eyes are kind and deep in color, he is rugged and wearing full armor with red cape and holding a familiar mallet sized hammer. I can only imagine how much hurt that can put on a person and make no move to go forward from my entry point into the room.

"She is telling the truth; somehow she was brought to our world. A mirror of Midgard…I don't know how she was caught up in the battle. I do know she speaks truth, we need to know though how long she's been here and if she is allied to my brother." I look around at the familiar faces and then at Thor in disbelief.

How can they believe that I'm involved with Loki? I only knew him as a character; they were the first people I woke up to. Rubbing the bridge of my nose in annoyance I hear a soft rumbling of voices before one speaks up that I hadn't expected to at all side with me. Direct Fury was the one that should be against me.

"Ms. Wren…can you tell us what we are on your world, if we exist?" I smile slightly at that, sarcasm my weapon of choice but I force back the urge to be hostile.

"Comic book characters and made into movies for entertainment purposes. Nothing overly big, however well-known throughout my world as heroes and fighting the good fight." A few spoke up in irritation at being fictional beings, however Tony Stark had a few choice words to add to that.

Not surprising any of what he said was kind, it was a low blow to the ego driven playboy that found his genius to be underrated in his opinion. I explained I knew their abilities and what this place was. I told Fury all that I could remember, my comic book knowledge rusty since I read more of them when I was little than I had as of recent. I found the newer ones warping a lot of what I knew and loved about the heroes of my youth. When I got to Loki however I explained I knew little of him. I didn't read many Thor comics, what I did know was mostly from movies and cartoons. Out of all those in the room the most knowledge I had on any of them was Bruce and Tony-much to the latter's ego boost.

"Loki will be curious to here. He already knows there are alternate worlds." I blink turning slowly to Hawkeye's soft tone, better known as Clint. "If she's familiar with defense she should at least be assigned to the Avengers to be watched over." His logic did not settle well with me at all.

I considered what I knew about Loki and the real nature of him. I read plenty of fanfiction on him and read a little bit on his hatred and past. The most knowledge I really had were from the movies, that left me technically in a shit load of trouble. I already missed Alicia; she was so obsessed with all versions of comics she would be my best bet to survive.

"She has no identity in this world. She will need some place to stay, a cover and an identity that won't get her thrown into a diplomatic war." I slowly follow the voice and internally groan at Tony Starks amused expression.

Not that I hated Ironman but sometimes his over confidence got him in a crap load of trouble. The most recent example would have been when Loki threw him off his own tower. I study him seeing his dark eyes brighten with what I knew always seemed to lead to trouble. Tall with dark hair and wearing black slacks with a simple white shirt, dressed down and obviously being here more for curiosity than need. I wondered how Fury ever dealt with his ego trip so easily.

So far the only one that had yet to say a word was the Captain himself. Steve seemed more content to observe than to get into the conversation at the moment. Not that I did mind, his old school politeness had been something I liked and at this point found grateful for. It would at least mean I didn't become bait for Loki at the moment.

"What do you have in mind Stark?" Fury asked his attention immediately on him with suspicion in his voice.

"Jarvis can get her an identity with S.H.I.E.L.D's help. She can work as an assistant to Pepper and stay in Stark tower in one of the guest rooms." I look at him skeptically, I didn't see how this would be at all helpful and I hated to think how frustrated it would make Pepper.

"She's on a business trip. Do you really think you want to make Stark Tower a target for Loki after having it repaired?" Fury's voice showed no humor, however Tony seemed entertained by this a little too much for my liking.

"If you feel the need to worry so much Fury, the others are welcome to stay." He dismissed this easily, his gaze the whole time entertained by my reaction.

I felt dislike at Tony Stark at the moment and was far too aware of the fact my nose had scrunched in distaste. I had a feeling he was seeking more personal revenge on Loki for ruining his tower the first time and throwing him out of his tower. He had a vendetta, the others had a need to get Loki confined and Thor had to take him home for his punishment. I could only guess how the sly one escaped the first time. I learned one thing watching the movies. Loki the god of mischief was shrewd and he wasn't easily confined when I was fairly sure he had many escape routes to avoid Asgardian punishment.

An hour later of the argument process I find myself staring out a tinted black car window with Natasha, Bruce and Tony Stark for company. The others would be at Stark tower within two hours to settle a plan to keep me from being taken by Loki. I didn't see how I would be useful but then again Loki didn't exactly think logically. I scan the skyline of the city seeing familiar landmarks finding myself lost. It was all familiar with the exception of Stark Tower in the distance. I had to agree with Steve's original movie statement that went unfinished; it was in fact an eyesore.

This felt overwhelming; I was a country girl and being placed into such a big problem among a city made me truly feel out of my element. I had no idea what I was going to do. Thor had no idea how to get me to my Midgard and I had a feeling that I might be stuck here. The only plus was being part of the Avengers world, despite my lack of knowledge it did feel kind of comforting to know there were heroes in this world that kept disasters from ruining everything people cared about. I was in the marvel universe and had to wonder how many other super heroes were out there just waiting to come out of the woodwork.

I feel a hand lightly placed on my shoulder starting me from my thoughts. Natasha seemed curious to what was bothering me, the stoic determined one of the group that I had expected to keep a distance was trying to ease me? This felt awkward to say the least.

"Not that I usually care, you look lost," She states the obvious which I take into careful consideration.

I don't really wish to tick off the only female avenger member. "I lived in the country. I am not overly comfortable in cities or do I feel at all at ease in them. It's taking a lot to get used to." She nodded going back into that shell she kept up so conveniently.

I knew the only person to really know her was Clint. Hawkeye and Black Widow, both had a past and were there for each other regardless of where the authority stood on the matter. Bruce had been silent the whole ride and Tony had been sorting things with Jarvis and whatever else he needed to get me an identity. I found it all overwhelming and mildly distressing. I didn't belong here and had no choice on that. This was my world now and nothing was going to change that. Thor wouldn't be able to figure this out until Loki was safely back in Asgard and that would mean more waiting with the probability of no actual answer on how to get home.

**_Past Memory_**

"You don't read enough comics." I laugh at Alicia ignoring her as she leant on the counter her nose once again buried in an Avengers comic book.

"Correction, I _read_ many comics until they changed them too drastically for my taste. The stories are fair but the changes to the heroes sort of unnerve me." I reach out snatching the comic book and meet her irritated gaze. "You however are in love with fictional characters. You root for the bad guys and I root for the good guys. You also accuse me of being infatuated with Loki because of my choice of wardrobe." She snatches the comic back finding her place.

"That's because Loki would like you better than me."

I look at her raising a brow amused at the sarcasm laced in her voice. "Why on earth would that be?"

Alicia meets my gaze with a slow lift of her dark red lips. "You're shrewd, mischievous and can lie with the best."

**End Memory**

I didn't think I liked that memory, the idea to think at all like Loki worried me. He was unsettling enough and to be compared to his sharp-wit and know what he was capable of bothered me. His cunning had almost cost the Avengers their world and Tony Stark's life. How would aiding him be beneficial to anyone? Lost in my dark thoughts I failed to notice we had stopped outside Stark Towers until Stark stuck his head back into the limo and made a comment that irked me.

Stepping out of the car I find my gaze going straight up and wince. I didn't mind heights; I knew however Tony Stark liked attention and that publicity would be rampant in my life. It meant that I might actually get caught up in the man's world and I didn't like the idea of that.

"It isn't as open to public scrutiny as he applies." Bruce's soft voice interrupts my darker thoughts.

I look to my right seeing him glance up with a look that states being here isn't idealistic for any one of them. Though I do remember Tony offering Bruce sanctuary and all kinds of electronic toys to make his life bearable, maybe Tony does have a hidden kinder side? Otherwise I doubted Pepper would have fallen for him or put up with him as easily as she did.

An hour later I find myself standing in the main room of the living quarters looking out across the city and swallow hard. Everything is glass and paneling, I would swear that a woman's touch was lacking but I saw hints that Pepper was still very avid in his life. I linger staring around watching Natasha go off one direction and see that Tony heads straight for the bar off to my right. I have movies flashbacks before noting a part in the floor that is much darker than the rest of it. I smile slightly recalling Hulk beat Loki around like a rag doll.

"Bruce show our guest to the spare rooms." I see Bruce eyeing the tile with a distant sort of look before blinking and directing me to follow him.

I do so my eyes lingering on the floor for a bit before realizing we're walking down a long hall full of memorabilia of Tony's escapades and then further down ones of his father. I recognize bits and pieces from the movies and comics stopping before smacking into Bruce glancing to my right where I find a dark wood door. Thanking Bruce I step inside glancing around taking in the room.

Light indigo walls with deep amethyst carpet fill up the room. The walls are lined with a few shelves and then there's a dresser and closet taking up the left wall. The right has a full sized bed lined with black and violet bedding. The back wall is a view of the city which I walk slowly to staring out across the world I had only known in movies and comic books. It's strangely serene despite the world I am living in. I find that the soft hues of pink and violet indicating sunset make me relax even though this isn't my idealistic place to be.

My thoughts are interrupted by Jarvis who indicates that Tony would like to see me. I have to wonder what the billionaire is up to but push aside less than kind thoughts going back to the door. I make my way back to that main room and glance around seeing that the others had arrived and passed me on their way to spare rooms. The only one remaining in the room being Tony and Steve, the Captain himself looks up from the bar obviously sore with Tony before directing his steady gaze on my approach.

"We have an identity and job title for you. Though you have nothing to your name, Natasha has offered to take you to some stores. I can see you're going to argue, however it won't work." I stop myself from bluntly telling Tony he's too much of an egomaniac for my liking. "I would have asked you sizes and had them picked up but Cap here felt it inappropriate."

"Probably the way you phrased it." I sourly state crossing my arms seeing all I did was succeed in entertaining him. "Good evening Captain." I greet seeing just the slightest lift of his lips before he nods.

"Evening Ma'am." I find the formality charming though it makes me feel like my grandmother. "May I call you Ms. Wren?"

"I would rather you all called me Aspen." I remark softly seeing him nod in consent to this before his smile fades to a more troubled look.

"I think you should have more than one of us accompanied you." I smile at the awkward way he says that; most men hated the idea of shopping.

"I agree." I look to my right seeing Natasha had returned from dropping her things off, efficient and clearly ready to go.

I find myself liking Black Widow easily enough despite her obvious distance to strangers. I glance around seeing that the only ones present are the three of us and remain quiet on my thoughts. I seriously didn't want Tony Stark coming along shopping, I could only imagine what he would be saying and I really didn't think that Captain America would want to fallow women around in shopping for clothing.

"I'll go with them to be sure nothing happens." I lift a brow at Steve volunteering, once again my thoughts are false on the fact he wouldn't mind following us around. "We should go before it gets too dark; we want to be in so we can secure Stark Towers in case Loki comes for…Aspen." He seems to have difficulty saying my name and I smile slightly.

It doesn't take long to get into a limo and move off into the city that I find still intimidating at most. When we arrive to the first store I stare out at the two story building in amazement. My whole paycheck wouldn't cover one shirt from a place like this; I wasn't keen on walking inside and getting clothing from it due the fact of fear of breaking something. I stood there staring at the huge glass doors and admiring the displays in the windows of elegant gowns and fancy dress suits. Swallowing with some difficulty I wonder if running back to the limo would be unwise.

"Are you ill?" I glance up seeing Steve eyeing the story curiously before looking me over in concern.

"No…I just," I chose not to say more in case I looked like an idiot.

"I'm guessing that she's never shopped in a place that would take three months' rent for one item of clothing before." I nod seeing Natasha watching me closely before eyeing the store with interest. "I wouldn't worry, Tony has an unlimited credit for you and you can afford things despite your opinion."

I reluctantly look at the store and then at her again. "I would rather shop at a thrift store or a chain store than in that place." I find the store overwhelming and don't wish to be responsible for killing Tony's credit rating with this particular store.

"We can do that." I glance sideways seeing Steve holding the limo door surrendering to my fear for me before I smile grateful and duck inside. "Widow?"

Rolling her eyes she climbs back inside the limo and smiles amused with my lack of need to shop in expensive places. If she had been in my shoes she probably wouldn't have had a problem picking things out. We get to a thrift store in the inner city and much to my relief I feel more comfortable and proceed to shop around for clothing before we leave from there and go to a chain store where I get my undergarments and personal care items. I feel exhausted by the time we get back to Stark Towers. It isn't long before we get back to the main floor and my things are taken to my room.

Eyeing the bags Tony looks up at the Avengers that accompany me before both shrug going to their rooms leaving me to stare down a sore looking billionaire. Before he can get off a comment I explain to him that I was never rich, I didn't fancy going into expensive boutiques and that he could be sore all he wanted. I liked what I had gotten and thanked him before darting down the hall making my way to my room.

Once inside I began to take care of things into the dresser and closet all the while watching the city outside. I had grown lest terrified by it but mostly it didn't feel like home. I did love the looks of the city and admitted to its beauty. Staring at the lighted towers of metal and brick I find the buildings give off a pretty glow look, the only thing I see missing is the ability to see the stars clearly past the lights of the city.

"Not like your world is it?" I turn sharply searching the gloom of my room for the source of the voice half expecting to find Loki before realizing that Bruce was standing in the doorway watching me. "I did knock; you looked entranced with the night life. I apologize for startling you."

"No problem." My voice is soft from lack of use. "Just wondering where I fit into all of that if Thor can't find a way to get me back to my Midgard." He tilts his head finding my defeated tone strange compared to the fight I had when I first arrived.

"You have a place here until that's sorted." I nodded though I didn't feel as though I agreed with him on that. "You should rest."

"Thank you Bruce and goodnight."


	3. I Am Me

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N:_I don't honestly know how well this turned out. I went with my instinct and the characters took over from there. It isn't my usual fandom to write for and I'm trying it on for size. I hope you enjoy and thanks for_ reading.

A/N 2: Adding new chapters. Thanks for the patience and reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Am Me  
**

Dreams, the fault that always made life worse for wear in my opinion. Relentless and a reason to wake up at ungodly hours in the middle of the night without one solid reason for doing so and boy did I hate them at this point. I sit there rubbing my face feeling as if someone had doused me in icy water. Running fingers through my hair I had no idea what I was doing. Why had I been brought here? Why was this happening to me? Alicia would have loved this and I would have found her company calming compared to how I felt now.

**Past Memory**

"Why do you dye your hair?" I look at Alicia with amusement seeing her finger twist along tracing the outline for the Avengers advertisement on the counter.

"To make you wonder." I laugh at the sour look seeing her green gaze narrow. "You're seriously asking me that without joking?" she nods her expression softening.

"Yes, I've never seen you with anything but red in your hair. Obviously you're not naturally a redhead because your brows are lighter." I laugh again finding her observant nature at most entertaining; I had no idea when this friendship started.

"Congrats Allie, you are officially obsessed with observing people." I tease lowering my gaze to finish out the order forms for new store materials. "I'm strawberry blond if you want to get specific…though red is easier to hide my blond moments." I smile seeing her brow lift at my tone.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"I swear Aspen sometimes you are hard to understand." I grin placing the latest comic in front of her and see her smile content to let me do my work.

**End memory**

I stare out at the new world that I am living in and wonder how Alicia's doing. Not like I had many friends to worry over, although she had been one of the best of them. I wiggle to the middle of the bed and stare out watching the sky begin to lighten and get a good look at the time at my bedside. Five in the morning, I hated mornings and wasn't overly fond of the early ones.

I feel like my skin is crawling and shiver pulling the blanket around me glancing back out the window. "Jarvis can you please turn the heat up in here?" I have become quite used to the super computer and smile when he does so, a polite greeting also a welcome. "Thank you."

The feeling doesn't fade. I sigh surrendering to the fact that I was going to make myself miserable and slowly stand rubbing my arms before going closer to see the world coming alive below Stark Tower. I find it remarkable that people are willing to move at all this early in the morning and pity to coffee drinkers and café shops that are forced to move with them. I turn walking slowly to the bathroom to take a shower and stare inside shaking my head.

Elaborate, nothing is simple with Tony Stark. I scan the soft indigo tiled room and stare at the silver décor before marching to the shower and ignoring my reflection. I had no use to see that I looked like a pathetic representation of how I normally felt.

The warmth from the shower does make things better. I glance up at the fog covered mirrors eyeing my reflection before shrugging going back out into the main room. I stop in my tracks surprised to see Natasha scanning my room before she turns her eyes sharp searching me for something. I clueless at what is going on stare back seeing her search the room carefully before she seems content.

"Morning?" I offer questioningly.

"Morning," she hesitates glancing specifically in the darkest corner of my room nearest the window. "You might want to dress and come join the rest of us."

I watch her start to leave before daring to ask. "Loki was here last night?" she stops not turning around and nods before exiting the door. "Oh."

I stare at the corner she had been focused on feeling discomforted before turning to the closet and gathering my clothes for the day. I feel remarkably calm knowing that my privacy was invaded by Loki. That should alarm me in some fashion right? I carefully exit my room glancing down the hall before starting that direction jumping when a hand lightly lands on my arm. Startled I turn sharply finding my wrist caught familiar with defensive tactics and see Clint standing there his expression far from amused though he does seem entertained by my effort. I absently wonder if Natasha or he ever wear anything besides black. His hair is short blond and in a fashion spiked. I find his blue gaze hard staring into my room before he releases my wrist.

"Nice instincts."

"They could be better." I remark staring into my room and rubbing my arms.

I start down the hall with Clint following and note his brow raise skimming over my clothing choice. I shrug ignoring the fact that once again I am wearing a dark green hooded sweatshirt over black jeans and my heeled boots. I was not a follower of Loki's and I had always worn green because I liked the color. Why couldn't people just get that through their heads?

I wonder if it is too late to request to go back to bed. I hear the room buzzing with conversation and see each avenger present and all worriedly discussing the fact that Loki had come undetected. Jarvis had alerted Tony to something being wrong in security, I knew that his magic wouldn't be able go completely undetected but was pretty sure that Jarvis being a super computer and part of Tony's work had annoyed the playboy.

Loki liked to fracture Tony's ego, they had their go around and this time she had a feeling that hitting Tony's pride just made him more determined to get back at the god of mischief. All eyes turn to me before I find myself hating the feel of being scrutinized.

"She didn't know until I went in to investigate this morning." Natasha speaks up sipping at coffee and watching the others spare her a glance.

"He didn't do anything." Remarked Tony in disbelief, I gave him a warning look and he smiled knowingly. "Not that you wouldn't be missed Aspen."

"He hurt your pride and you're sore over it." Steve beat me to the comment that I planned seeing Tony give him a dark look. "Not that we aren't glad she's still here but what possessed him to go into her room and then vanish without taking her?"

I felt like I didn't belong to this conversation. I actually came to the conclusion that I had been _bait_ and clearly much to my astonishment Captain America hadn't seemed to mind. I look around realizing that despite denial in my favor that they in general assumed that I had somehow been involved with Loki in one fashion or another. It wasn't just the fact I had caught some magical mix up here with Thor and Loki's fight, they figured I had been here for a while. It was clear that the fights had happened on more than one occasion.

I cross my arms offended despite this. I didn't want to be named an ally to Loki. I didn't even want to be here, this was too real for my liking. I liked it better when they were fiction and in comic books. This was too dangerous, this was real and I was in the middle.

I pause seeing the only one that seemed unconvinced by my being allied with Loki might be Bruce Banner. I stare seeing he has yet to involve himself in the conversation before being brought into it involuntarily by Tony Stark. He looks around at his allies thoughtfully before his gaze meets mine.

"You should be asking why he didn't take her if you all feel she is allied with Loki." Bruce remained watching her before he looked sideways seeing Tony didn't like his lack of siding with him. "She's been with us long enough to suit his purpose of information. The base has been fixed, the tower is fixed and Thor has yet to find him. How is leaving his ally among us a wise decision when he's always two steps ahead?"

"It isn't." answered Thor startling them from his presence of being very quiet nearest to the bar. "If she was allied with my brother we wouldn't have rescued her from the car. He would have been using magic and taking her with him." I'm grateful to Thor and Bruce both, though I get the feeling of hostility from the others.

"How is she helpful bait exactly?" asked Tony his voice betraying amusement at the dark look I gave him.

"She's from another Midgard where we are fictional characters. I assume he finds that more appealing to rule over than our world where we can make a fine dents in his plans." I look at Clint agreeing with him seeing the thought make its way around to the others.

"He can't be found." I said seeing all eyes focus on me before again having that odd feeling of being under a microscope. "I don't know how to get back. How am I helpful?"

No one answered my question for the longest time. I could see the question left them to all wonder. Slowly again I see Thor contemplative and glance up as if he has an answer, clearly he doesn't like it and I find I don't much either. He asks if I have anything of importance in my world to focus on. Something that means something to me, it can't be family because Loki wouldn't much like that and wouldn't use it to focus on. I realize then my faint dream, the dream of working in the shop and Alicia's constant company.

"My friend Alicia." Thor nods explaining that would be the focal point. "That's my memory and my friend, he has no right to use that and I won't let him. Damn god or not!" I turn sharply storming down the hall and purposely find myself hesitant about entering my room.


	4. The Middle

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N:_I don't honestly know how well this turned out. I went with my instinct and the characters took over from there. It isn't my usual fandom to write for and I'm trying it on for size. I hope you enjoy and thanks for_ reading.

A/N 2: Adding new chapters. Thanks for the patience and reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Middle  
**

My speech though anger driven probably would be heard by anyone close by and I can't let myself enter that room and find Loki present. I have thoughts about going back to the others but don't think that optional right now. Instead I focus carefully of the memorabilia in the hall and find it easy to identify a lot of things from the movies. Though the additional photos of times with Pepper I see are very few. I was under the impression that her and Stark were in a relationship. Though one thing I knew about movies and books, sometimes real lives were very much different.

I lean against my bedroom door lost in thought. It couldn't be normal to be afraid of fictional villains, right? I shake my head knowing that the answer to that was simple, Loki was real and I had every reason to be worried. I stare at the door for the longest time before braving the attempt to open it. My hand lingers on the handle and once again I find myself reluctant to open said door.

"It's good that you aren't a fool." I look up seeing Steve watching me closely and taking in my reluctance to open the door.

"I'm not used to boogie men." I remark all sarcasm. "Especially god ones that can take my life without a second thought. I didn't want to be in this mess." I see him reach for my door and glance around the room before stepping back.

"You're fine to go in and retreat to your own thoughts." I nod thanking him before doing so.

Inside I immediately draw my eyes to the corner Natasha had been focused on earlier and frown. Not that I was upset by it but why did he not take me? I had to wonder if this was an elaborate Loki trap or if he really didn't plan to draw immediate attention to himself. I find the view less troubling than my first night and am again allowing questions to run through my mind.

Where were the pictures of Tony and Pepper? Why did it seem that the Avengers were still up in arms with each other? How did I fit into this terrible mix up? They just kept coming until I covered my ears thinking that I could silence my worst thoughts and only finding it useless. The best thing for me to do was to work out, to listen to music and pretend this wasn't happening. I started to leave my room to do just that failing to notice the movement from the open bathroom door.

I began to leave the room but reconsidered. How would I approach them on finding a way to sort my thoughts without sounding like the enemy? It seemed to me the only one on my side was in fact Bruce and Thor. Good allies but useless when I knew the others outvoted opinion in favor of safety.

"Lost?" I jerk at the soft voice drifting from behind me.

_"Shit."_ I turn slowly stepping back when Loki moves from the shadows of the bathroom his armor fading to the simplistic form of dark clothing and green cape. His emerald gaze if afire with interest before he tilts his head as though considering what to do with me. I stare him down finding him opposite of Thor in many ways.

Opposed to being big and taking up a room Loki is tall, thin with an elegance that is lost on the Asgardian Thor. His dark hair falls neatly down lining his collar a strand sneak slowly across his forehead indicating that he wasn't as put together as one thought. It seemed clear he was on the run and obvious that he had his bouts with the Avengers now and again.

I was panicked by his sudden appearance. For some reason though I didn't yell and scream like a distressed woman should. In fact I felt oddly calm by his appearance. Every one of the avengers but Thor and Bruce assumed I was in fact his supporter and collaborator. Why did I feel the sudden need to let them think whatever the hell they wanted and decide for myself?

"They accuse me of being your associate." His gaze moves slowly down analyzing me that alone makes me uncomfortable.

"They are fools then…I don't need assistants."

**Loki's POV**

He had yet to really observe her until this moment. He expected her to yell for their immediate aid and was taken aback when she didn't. Instead she stood defiant to the fact they felt her his supporter and he alone found that entertaining.

She was tall and medium in stature. She clearly worked out though she wasn't hard like the women he was used to. She was far too kind to relate to Natasha, another Midgardian that he found mildly amusing. She had waving twisting reddish blond hair that flowed down her shoulders and long bangs that seemed to shield her now interested gaze. A soft blue that seemed to shift like the changing sea, this girl had difficulty hiding her emotions but seemed clear headed enough to have the Avengers believing her a friend to them.

"I can see why they assume your alliance to me." A thin finger indicated her wardrobe choice seeing her glance down before a puff of air made her bangs flutter in annoyance.

**Original POV**

"I have been wearing these colors since I could choose my own clothes." I snap despite the fact he could do serious damage to me I forget that momentarily in my annoyance.

Everyone even he assumed that the colors meant alliance to him. I felt like I had fallen off the sane wagon and into insanity world. I hated this whole world at the moment and found liking Loki even less tempting. This was my reality and he was real, a threat and a danger that had an ego too large for his own good. I should have been informing them he was there, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell Jarvis that he was.

I didn't foresee him sticking around long enough for any of them to catch him either.

"Green is suited to you. Envy, a dangerous trait that you harbor." I stare at him lost by his puzzling words; again I'm reminded that he is the god of mischief and lies.

"I think you are guilty of such a trait yourself Loki." His entertainment in his gaze fades to a hard almost steely look.

"Careful, in this world I am not fictitious and can easily undo you." I swallow hard reminding myself of that very fact. "Where you come from is better suited to my task than fighting for this place and aiding the Chitauri. You though do not know how you got here."

_"My thoughts of Alicia are what he's after."_ I focus my thoughts on anything but Alicia and see his lips twist in a sort of satisfied sneer.

"Your friend is not what links you to that world. You do, you radiate energy from that place. My brother is a fool to believe your friend is the only way I can get there." I find this game dull and turn to call Jarvis.

The things I tend to forget are _his_ abilities and find myself staring up at Loki who is staring me down with an amused smile. I step back finding his closeness unnerving and find that I have no voice. The shrewd bastard has manipulated my voice so that I can't get help. I stare in disbelief watching his smile fade to a knowing look, all pretense of politeness fading.

"Magic is very real detestable mortal." I glare finding the word 'detestable' just a bit more disagreeable than usual. "How do you presume to get those fools to come to your rescue?"

_"Hitting him won't work; I'm not dumb enough to think I can hurt him." _I stare at him defiant though I have no answer to how I can get the others to notice me. Bruce and Thor were most likely still at their meeting and then Steve had been kind enough to search my room. The fact that Captain America himself had chosen to leave the discussion to make sure I felt safe was more like the chivalrous man I knew.

I pause thinking that over carefully, if the Avengers were in full meeting mode why would the first Avenger himself come to check on my room. I smile at that seeing him eye me like I had gone mad. I didn't really have any sanity to start with since I arrived her and felt no need to start grasping at those straws.

Though what I saw beat down my door and scoop up Loki wasn't what I expected. I stare seeing Hulk holding Loki by his shirt seeing the god of mischief's eyes widen in shock before he looks as though he is cringing expecting a repeat of the last time. Dark eyes lower to me with interest before I stare right back seeing hints of Bruce within the big guy and find myself feeling a bit sorry for Loki.

Getting thrashed by this big brute probably wasn't something he cared to repeat. I see Steve and Thor both come into the room before noting the others make their entrance at varying angles. All of them surrounding Loki and I from all sides, I tense feeling a hand move to my shoulder and glance sideways seeing Natasha watching the situation with a watchful look. Two might have been on my side but the rest had their doubts.

Was it bad to say that after meeting Loki that I was having my own doubts?

An hour later Loki is contained at Stark Tower with a careful round the clock monitoring and a warning that the big guy comes out without warning. I stare at the monitors finding my gaze drawn to a scowling Loki staring back and see him begin the equivalent of pacing like an animal trapped in a cage.

I hear them discussing my standing on Loki. I didn't aid him in any fashion, though with Natasha and Clint on either side of me I had no desire to have my ass kicked either. I find it alarming to think that I found Loki at all charming. He was the villain in the story, he really did hurt people and I shouldn't be staring into that monitor feeling sorry for him.


	5. Never Close Your Eyes

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N:_I don't honestly know how well this turned out. I went with my instinct and the characters took over from there. It isn't my usual fandom to write for and I'm trying it on for size. I hope you enjoy and thanks for_ reading.

A/N 2: Adding new chapters. Thanks for the patience and reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Never Close Your Eyes  
**

"She had no desire to aid him. I believe we can safely assume that Aspen is on our side." All seemed to concede to Tony's carefree tone with ease.

I though felt uneasy; I didn't know whose side I should be on at the moment. I would have rather been home than at all involved in this mess. I find Steve at my side comforting; it was easy to feel safe with the all American hero watching out for me. I find the presence of the others stifling. Thor and Bruce were watching Loki and I was in the middle of those that doubted the side I had chosen. Technically no one in this room had trusted me until after Loki was locked up.

"We should explain the differences to her in our world compared to what she knows in hers. This way she will be up to date and not feel like an idiot when she asks about something." I glance at Tony seeing something in his gaze that is no longer humor, it's like he wants to answer the unspoken questions I had been thinking.

I shrug seeing him indicate to follow him over to the bar. I do so setting down at one of the stools and watch him pour scotch into a glass and indicate my choice of poison. I shrug indicating the same is good enough and listen to the long story of how each of them is different from my world.

They pretty much all live under the S.H.I.E.L.D code of living quarters. They mostly bunk out in the restored Hellicarrier or Stark Tower. I find that the others are familiar with this and both have become a main base of sort. Tony clearly states he doesn't mind the company due to Pepper always being busy with company interests. Here he goes silent eyeing his drink before tilting his head studying me.

"In your world Pepper is my?"

"Girlfriend." I answer sounding unsure of that due to the lack of personal items of the two of them in the living areas.

"Was." He clarifies sitting the empty glass down. "She can handle me on a less personal basis; it is much easier to keep distance now that we don't see each other romantically. We've gone our separate ways."

"I had a feeling." He lifts a brow looking amused by this and I clarify. "Nothing around here about you two, though I see a lot of your father's works along with your own."

"You're a regular Sherlock." I smile finding the comment ironic considering the actor that played him also played that very part. "Whose side are you really on Aspen?" I look at him sipping the scotch.

I wondered that myself. I thought over what Alicia had said over and over again. I came to the realization that I did I fact like Loki. I however didn't feel the fuzzy feelings toward ransacking any of the worlds he wanted to and had to wonder what kind of punishment he had escaped from in both cases.

"I don't like to choose sides. I don't belong in this story."

Tony took my glass and leaned close his eyes level with mine.

"You had better chose your side. I don't think you will be able to go home anytime soon." His soft tone implied that it wouldn't do me well to make enemies of the Avengers, but I also didn't want to make Loki my enemy either.

Loki was always steps ahead of them, how did he get caught this time if it wasn't intentional on his part?

Despite convincing Tony that I had no side to be on I was allowed to wander the facility and made my way down to his workshop. The very place he had built the cage for Loki. Being surrounded by robotic hands and glass didn't bother me, seeing Loki pacing like an animal and Thor looking on worriedly did. I saw no sign of Bruce but could hear Loki and Thor arguing. I shake my head moving around various projects. I carefully avoid touching anything until I find Bruce.

He's eyeing what look like computerized blue prints of the cell Loki is in. It appears as if he's looking for weak points and indicating them for Tony to fix just so they maintain their prisoner until things are sorted and he is sent back to Asgard like was originally intended.

"Hello Aspen." He stops what he is doing and looks up pressing his glasses back up his nose looking lost in thought.

He wearing what is left of his pants that now appear shredded and a lab coat. I walk over glancing over the design and see that at least they're thorough this time. I don't foresee the god of mischief getting out of this cage anytime soon. I look over my shoulder seeing that the god battle had yet to change.

"I feel strained." I mutter explaining to him about my mixed feelings and how I am an ally to Loki one minute and then told I have no choice but to aid the Avengers. "I don't belong here and find no relevance to picking a side. Does that make me an enemy?"

Bruce looks at me I find the dark penetrating look somewhat unnerving before he shrugs. He understands my point of view but then reminds me this may be my home. That in fact makes it a need to pick a side and it is pretty obvious what side is my safest bet. I seriously doubted Loki had any sympathy at keeping me alive and well.

"A side is better than being stuck in the middle of a two way battle." I see Bruce nod in agreement with my statement before I eye the prints carefully and find the sudden silence behind us unnerving.

Both of us search out the two gods and find Thor silently glaring at Loki who seems amused at most. I lift a brow, since when was Loki being happy a good thing? I start slowly toward the feuding brothers and pause seeing Thor slowly look my direction as if considering something. I find my eyes moving slowly to meet dark green, almost the color of a forest at night and do not like the look.

_"Do I want to be here?"_ I find the looks exchanged unnerving and before I can say a word I see Thor jerk alertly. My first instinct is to move toward the Thunder god; unfortunately I find a grip around my throat stopping that idea and realize I had been a moron. Two steps ahead, Loki thrived on this.


	6. Goin' Crazy

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N:_I don't honestly know how well this turned out. I went with my instinct and the characters took over from there. It isn't my usual fandom to write for and I'm trying it on for size. I hope you enjoy and thanks for_ reading.

A/N 2: Adding new chapters. Thanks for the patience and reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Goin' Crazy  
**

"I wouldn't do that." His grip tightens around my throat as I watch Thor call forth a familiar trusted object.

"You forgot the big green guy." I choke out knowing full well that control was not in the big guys best abilities.

Loki looks down before turning slowly seeing that Bruce has already changed. Thor attempts to reach for me and I offer my hand surprised when Loki's arm is around my waist and he vaults upward toward a skylight. He moves easily enough among the workshop just realizing his cargo. I close my eyes hoping that the glass doesn't shred me to pieces.

**_CRASH_**

The shattering sound makes me flinch before I realize that nothing happens. Blinking I watch a cape lift from my body before seeing green eyes focus on me. The idea Loki thought ahead that far didn't surprise me, the idea he didn't let the glass hurt me did. I consider asking him why before hearing Hulk and a distinctive 'smash' from somewhere below.

He looks down at the sound before I swear he looks like he paled at the sound. I start to inch carefully backward already guessing that somewhere down there Thor was ahead of the big guy knowing that I wasn't capable of flight. I gasp feeling a firm grip on my wrist before looking up seeing Loki's gaze is leveled with mine in warning.

"He smashes me, you won't be as lucky as I am." I once found him getting thrashed like a ragdoll funny, now in person not so much. "Don't do anything stupid."

I can't believe he said that. All I can picture is Jack Sparrow saying something similar before doing something very reckless. To my credit I hate being right and the fact that I'm once again airborne and much too close to Loki for my liking has me closing my eyes and hoping that he doesn't just drop me at some random jump.

**Loki's POV**

Easily moving from building to fire escape and any other relative point kept him distance from the Avengers. Taking this strange woman that had inadvertently ended up in the middle of his last battle with Thor seemed to be useful. The fools had thought her his ally, he however had other plans and was well aware that she did not come from either Asgard or Midgard. This woman fell from another place all together, why those fools chased their own theories he had been watching her and waiting for his moment to find out answer to his own questions.

To him she was frail, weak and obviously alarmed by his method of movement. He found this amusing and chose to allow his other form of travel to aid in his escape. Looking up he saw his directive ahead and halted on the fire escape looking up seeing no sign of the Avengers on his tail. He had surprised them; it was easy when they all thought like his oaf brother.

"I don't feel so good." He looks down at the soft raspy tone; clearly the girl had no stomach for his method of travel.

He steps back allowing her to breathe watching long fingers wrap tightly around the fire escape railing. Her hands turn white with the grip she has on the cold rusted black metal before she takes several deep breaths. He stares studying her more closely now that he has her away from the others.

She's tall and is athletic in build though not stick thin. Curvy, she's tall and curvy and her long hair is wildly flowing across her face as she tried to sort herself back to her senses.

**Original POV**

"I do not like your method of travel." I remark finding the city below much further down than I expected, I however had no clue where the hell I was.

"It is because like all mortals you're weak."

"Is that your retort to everything about humans that you don't like?" I can't help but wonder if I'm asking to be thrown off the roof, I know he isn't keen on being told off.

I hear him move slowly across the metal landing we're standing on. I slowly straighten up though letting go of the railing is proving to be difficult. I wasn't ready to be thrown to my death by the god of mischief.

"You amuse me…that don't mean I won't throw you off this building." I slowly turn seeing him casually staring down as if considering the threat.

"That thought already crossed my mind." I look down and decide I can live with being a prisoner as long as he doesn't go through with his threats. "What do you want from me Loki?"

"Information." I regard him blankly before remembering what the Avengers had assumed he wanted. "You're not from here or Asgard…where are you from?"

"A replica of this one, though in my world your just fiction." I smirk seeing his eyes narrow growing dark with irritation. "Oh the others are too; this whole world is made up for entertainment purposes." I finally release my hold on the railing and rub my hands finding them sore from the effort.

"They're worried I plan to go to your world and take over." The curious sound to his voice does nothing to ease my nerves. "How is it beneficial to go to a world where I won't have my powers? I assume going to a world where I am fiction will also void my abilities." I hadn't thought of that and wasn't sure the others had either.

"Too bad they didn't think of that." I glance out across the tall buildings and in the distance I swear that just maybe I can make out Stark Towers.

I doubt that I'm right but it's comforting to know that out there were big scary heroes coming to find me. Then again that is most unlikely; I hadn't chosen a side and hadn't really given any of them a reason to come find my sorry ass. I kick lightly at the metal railing sighing staring up at a sky full of city lights and dark gloomy clouds before turning slowly seeing that the god of mischief had exited into the building behind me. Reluctant to stand there and hope for some miracle that seemed unlikely I hesitantly stop near an opened window and peek inside.

I see shapes barely highlighted by candles and can smell hints of herbs or something similar. I'm reminded of my slight obsession with incense before wondering where my captor is lurking. For all I knew he was waiting to finish the job the minute I stuck my head inside. Nothing happened eased that dark thought before I slowly climb in through the window and glanced around seeing that the room for the most part seemed intact though I was pretty sure the building itself might be condemned. Loki wouldn't hide in an obvious place; it meant that a good deal of this was most likely due to his magic.

"Should you feel the need to escape, I should warn you this is my magic and the rest of the building would be best if you didn't take your life into your hands. If you do don't expect anyone to save you." I stiffen feeling him pass behind me before I slowly turn seeking him out in the shadows, I can only see a silhouette of him.

"So drop me off somewhere in the city. I'll wave a taxi down and go back to Stark Tower." I remark startled when I'm eye level with Loki.

I see that he is leaning down casually studying me before his lips twist in dissatisfaction.

"I don't think I feel the need for Charity." I find his wit much to my dismay charming.

Did I do the unthinkable and actually find this man attractive? I cringe at the ideas coming from the Avengers on that one and wonder if Alicia had been right all along. I must have secretly rooted for the good guys because deep down the bad guys were more fun. I rub my face tired of these games and find that it's strange he hasn't shared what he plans to do with me yet. Didn't the bad guys usually do that whole evil I'm going to finish you in some methodically painful way?

His laughter alerts me to look up and once again I find him leaning close. This time a hand reaches over clutching my chin making me meet his jade colored gaze. I stare right back, defiance is better than being a coward and looking away. Though I don't think I ever liked backing down from fights anyway.

"How is killing my only leverage over the Avengers advisable mortal?"

I hate his condescending tone; I do have a name after all. "Aspen, and I don't think it is. Though they don't know where I stand so most likely won't come looking. I didn't choose their side or _yours_." I see the slightest shift in his gaze before he leans back and moves slowly like a predator would around me.

I don't like the imagery that idea provided either.

"You left them wondering." His delighted tone doesn't ease my concerns and I actually wonder if the Avengers would come looking or not? "Why?"

"I don't belong to this story. I didn't feel the need to pick sides." I step back when a table appears between us and he lifts a delicate looking wine glass in hand.

"Care to share in a drink with an enemy?" I'm suspicious of this, I didn't know everything about Loki but I did know his talent lay with lies and charm.

"You aren't my enemy." I begin to wonder that though feeling uncomfortable with his gaze still lingering on me.

"Do you believe that…mortal?"

"Yes," I take the offered wine and eyeing the dark liquid. "My _name_ is Aspen." I growl just enough though it only seems to make him chuckle at my expense. "Should I call you silver-tongued?" I find that the wine doesn't taste bad.

I liked raspberries; the taste reminds me of them. I absently wonder what the Avengers are thinking and find myself eyeing the wine again. There was something telling me this was a bad idea, I should have not taken the wine or drank any of it. For all I knew Loki had poisoned the drink.

"Why is it that you don't think me your enemy Aspen?"

"It's hard to think of you as an enemy when I don't mind your company." I look down at the drink in my hand and swallow hard that was what was bugging me.

It was easy for Loki to weave lies, it couldn't have been difficult to lace magic in the drink and force truths into the open. I sat the drink down on the table like I had been burned and move back. I truly hated not letting my sense kick in over my emotional confusion. At home if this happened in a movie I would have been calling myself an idiot.

**Loki's POV**

Loki had something witty to say to that which immediately died on his lips. He stared watching her jerk away from her drink like it was acid, his gaze lowering watching the liquid spill onto the white linen cloth staining it like she had his curious thoughts. Slowly he looked up seeing her eyes lower to the table clearly in thought and obviously reprimanding herself.

"You like my company?" She looks up at his inquiry gritting her teeth knowing full well that his magic wasn't that easy to will away.

"Yes." Intrigued he considered this new insight, if she wasn't his enemy or ally it was fairly clear she didn't want the Avengers sending him back to Asgard for punishment.

"Is it safe to assume that I can easily attract you Aspen?" he didn't call her 'mortal' like she was something stuck to his shoe.

Somehow the use of her name made this situation a whole lot worse. He was weaving lies and words that would get truths, she didn't like this game. She hated her will being taken away and it was forcing things into light she would rather had pretend didn't exist.

**Original POV**

I don't want to answer that. I wasn't just something to kick off his shoe now; he was interested in how to manipulate me into helping him in some fashion. He clearly had no reason not to use my interest and lack of alliance to his favor. Though When I thought about fanfictions and what kind of punishments that others had thought of for Loki, I wasn't one that wished for Thor to actually take him home for his punishment. To be beaten down by the Avengers, the Chitauri or his own adopted family for punishment, which would be worse?

"Assume whatever you want. Assumptions are always dangerous." I remain thinking over where this whole conversation had gotten me. "I don't do well with my will be taken away or being manipulated." I look up glaring at him despite the risk to my wellbeing.

He seems only to be fascinated by my fight. I should count that as a good thing considering earlier he had thought of throwing me off the roof. I absently wonder what the Avengers actually are thinking about my disappearance. I count of the ones that actually might like me, the sad number is two. I wonder if Bruce and Thor are done beating themselves up and if any of the others remotely feel sorry for me being in the clutches of their enemy?

"Assumptions are not always dangerous Aspen." I look up finding that he's no longer in front of me, realizing why he sounds so close I half turn seeing he's at my side though I make no move to flee.

I mean really where can I go? I have no friends in this world. I can't even begin to expect the Avengers to want to find me. I don't even think Fury much liked me. I think back to the conversation I had with Tony and find that it didn't even seem he found me amusing. I may have rubbed him the wrong way, I always had a way of annoying arrogant people and he was clearly one in that category. Though I did like him, he was entertaining and made serious situations a little less scary with his wit. I enjoyed the chivalry concept of Steve and found Clint interesting. I wasn't sure how Natasha rated; we seemed to have a standoff with each other. Thor just found me an oddity that he had to protect from his evil brother, however he was a gentleman and easily likable. I figured the only one out of the bunch that might wonder what Loki did to me was Bruce.

Bruce knew what it was like to be thrown into something that he didn't understand. He lived with it every day just below the surface. I blink surprise when a gently grip on my arms begins to lead me across the room. I look sideways seeing Loki seems lost in thought despite the fact I have no choice in being here.

Making him think couldn't be good for me. I look up seeing a room off to the side and halt instinctively at the sight of a bedroom. He releases his grip smirking obviously he finds my reactions amusing.

"Your room." I glance over my shoulder as he walks away, he did make it a point to tell me there really wasn't anywhere to go.

I reluctantly step inside the room to find a bed and bathroom off to the side. It's pretty clear his magic is much stronger than the others realize, even without the Tesseract in his possession. I see that he never leaves the staff anywhere out of his sight and wonder once again why I got stuck into this mess.

I move slowly to the bed and see it's layered in dark linens. I gather either black or green, the room is too dark to tell and I don't much care. I'm exhausted; fighting with Loki is much harder than it looked. I climb onto the bed and go to sleep; I have no use for fighting anymore. It wasn't like I had any choice either.

**Loki's POV**

Stepping into the room he had been left with many thoughts. He paced the main room allowing more candles to illuminate bathing the off tan walls in faint yellow light. The only furniture that was present was a couch that he had enchanted to look like a more elegant green lounger with gold handles opposed to the tatter gray mass he had found. He hated living like this; however he had nowhere to go. Aspen provided information but he had no desire to lose the meaning of himself and depend on anyone.

He eyed his staff smiling slightly before murmuring something and watching it illuminate part of the room revealing the Avengers. They were all gathered in Tony's apartment and clearly in an uproar over what he had accomplished. What he found the most interesting is Thor was in the center, that didn't surprise him. Bruce, the green monster that had thrown him around easily enough with his inner creature, it looked as if he was aiding his oaf of a brother.

Intrigued he allowed sound to reach his ears and listened. His eyes moving slowly around seeing the different gestures indicating who stood where in Aspens case.

"She has only fiction to guide her; we can't just leave her to Loki's will." Bruce said his eyes moving around the room hearing Thor agree with him.

"She didn't seem worried about choosing sides." Here Tony turned giving Natasha a once over as if silently agreeing with her.

"She didn't exactly fight him." Countered Clint at the beginning of protest from Thor.

"Would you if you were in her shoes?" He didn't expect Steve to stand up for the girl, he was under the impression the American hero didn't like her any more than the others. "We didn't know anything about this girl, however Aspen is confused and in a place that was only make believe in her world. What can we really expect?"

"Loki may harm her or use her to his advantage. If we wait too long we may find out the hard way. My brother has changed so much I don't know what to think anymore. I don't want another life on his hands or mine." Thor's soft rumble quieted the others protests.

Everyone seemed conflicted, all eyes directed to Steve before each in turn saw him exchange looks with Tony. Finally putting aside his drink Tony looked up and huffed in disbelief that they were going to go after someone just because they weren't sure whose side they were on.

"She can either make one hell of an ally or a very real enemy. We should probably get the chick back before Loki does damage to her. She isn't exactly an ugly duckling." Natasha rolled her eyes expecting no less of Tony.

"We agree that we need to track Aspen down?" all nodded in agreement with Steve before they began to work on plans to in fact find her.

Loki watched the images fade staring off across the city. He had another reason for the Avengers to want to take him down. He had however no desire to return the girl. Aspen like Stark mentions could be an alley, he wasn't sure how but she had her usefulness. She had insight on those fools for one and that would be enough. If she found him desirable he may very well have an ally that would not let him fall to whatever dark punishments the all father could come up with. He kept it well hidden but he knew Odin would not let his crimes go lightly. In spite of raising him as his own, Loki was still adopted and of an enemy race, he didn't think that the man would offer him mercy of any kind.

He turned slowly walking to his guests room and glance in seeing that she had managed to curl unusually small into the middle of the bed. He could hear soft breathing and entered watching her with concentration. For someone being thrown into a world that was _fiction_ to her, she was handling this well. He felt she should be weak, falling apart and instead here she was fighting with him. Putting her foot down when he could easily break her. Strong and full of a sarcastic wit, something new compared to what he was used to. He had found strength in Black Widow but this one had no actual knowledge of how to protect herself in the aspect of that particular woman.

**Original POV**

I yawn curling tighter surprise to feel warmth. I had gone to sleep _on_ the bed at least that is what my foggy brain told me. I blink against a soft gray light seeping into the room from a covered window. Glancing down I see that I am inside the bed I slowly rub my eyes looking around half expecting Loki to be watching me. No sign of the god of mischief is present. I stand stretching rubbing my arms before glancing down seeing much to my astonishment clothing. I slowly walk over rubbing the material lifting it to find a pair of black slacks and a heavy green sweater. Reluctantly I lift them into my hands and walk into the bathroom. I stifle the urge to cringe when I turn on the lights. I find a simplistic bathroom colored in an off white. I walk to the shower testing the water and take a quick shower finding all the necessities before getting out and drying off.

Daring to pause in the doorway to my room or rather prison so to speak minus the heavy locks I peer out seeing nothing really had changed from the night before. Like I suspected the majority of the décor was rich green, black and hints of gold. The thing missing was Loki, I didn't see him anywhere. I didn't know if that bothered me or if I felt relieved to avoid him. I would have felt better waking up to a divided group of Avengers and not being in the middle of this battle for the greater good.

I seek out a quiet spot among the elaborate couch and stare out across the city. I wonder if there was even a discussion on my wellbeing among the Avengers. I snort in disbelief, why would it matter? If they did look for me it wasn't like I wouldn't be used as a human shield. The only ones I believed that would make the effort may be Thor or Bruce. I found myself distracted by a light draft and looked up stiffening alert that Loki had just come in through the window. I lift a brow staring despite myself.

He wore a simple suit, deep green and I was reminded of that scene in the movie where he was out in the open before doing something rather gruesome for his plans. I flinch at the imagery aware he lowers his staff to his side stepping into the room. He seems interested in my reaction to his new attire though I see amusement opposed to curiosity. I don't even think about what he may be wondering. Instead I slowly stand holding my ground and meet his gaze.

"Thank you for the fresh clothes Loki." He tilts his head surprised by this before moving past me.

I see the stiff movement before he seems to relax more so and stand staring off someplace. What I hear next makes me reconsider my standings with the Avengers.

"Captain America chose to lead the charge to your rescue." I turn sharply at that, why should I believe him? "Surprisingly Stark finds you attractive enough to join in the charge. My brother was already fond of you, though Bruce seems to take his side easily enough."

"So four out of six are suicidal." I can't decide whether he is capable of the truth or not.

The king of mischief that can weave lies into truths, the one that can charm and make one quake if he so chooses. I find myself watching him still caught on whether this is an elaborate lie or a manipulated and calculative truth. What little I know of Loki the latter seems more believable, although lying isn't beneath him either.

"You don't believe me."

"You aren't known for truth Loki." He chuckles what surprises me is the real humor I hear, he actually is laughing at me.

"In this case its truth, they feel you a better associate of theirs than one of mine." I don't like the way he says that, the odd distance and lack of confidence actually does bother me.

Whose side am I on again? My head hurts and I'm beginning to think that I have lost my mind. Not because I already felt like I had, I may have lost that a long time ago. In this case I could swear that he went past hating me, seeing me as something on his shoe to something of an oddity. Did Loki already have a plan or had I already been blinded into believing he wasn't as bad as he was made out to be? I really needed to get my side chosen and fast; I was finding myself falling for the dark side as crazy at it sounded.

Admittedly it wasn't hard, Alicia may have been right. I might very well have secretly liked Loki; I just didn't think I needed to be Loki's girl when it was easier to see me beneath him. I hated being beneath anyone, I had more pride than that.


	7. Mercy on Me

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N:_I don't honestly know how well this turned out. I went with my instinct and the characters took over from there. It isn't my usual fandom to write for and I'm trying it on for size. I hope you enjoy and thanks for_ reading.

A/N 2: Again thank you for reading, those of you out there I appreciate it very much.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mercy on Me  
**

"Whose punishment is worse?" I find the words out of my mouth before thinking them through and see him tilt his head before turning sharply his dark eyes narrowed and lip twisted up slightly in a sneer. "You did wrong Loki; I know that there is no way to run forever. I don't believe you're foolish enough to believe that."

"That is why you're useful." I find that sentence confusing, clearly my face shows it.

"I don't see where your line of thinking works." I drop my arms to my sides surprised when he is in front of me staring me down, it's only then that I realize he has my chin clasped lightly making me stare into that emerald abyss.

"You like me; it may keep me safe from Odin's worst." I stare lost for just a minute seeing his eyes move slowly across my face.

I feel warmth in my face but refuse to look away. So maybe Odis was as creative as those fanfiction writers, maybe his punishments were worse. I wince at the ideas that I did read from people's stories and then find him backing off looking as if he was stung. He seems unreadable now, though I can tell he's frustrated to have another reason for the Avengers to be searching the city for him.

He was virtually trapped, not that I minded the company but I didn't relish him getting cranky.

"You can use Illusion to get around under their noses." He smiles at that, it isn't his usual cockiness that I am beginning to get used to.

"You know too much, though you are right about that." I glance down startled when my outfit changes into a long sleeved knee length club dress, the same deep green as I favor. "I can also use that illusion on you." I wonder what he means before glancing sideways and seeing that I look very strange as a raven haired woman.

"I don't look good with black hair." I remark distractedly before being aware of his presence close to me and looking up. "You really shouldn't taunt them. You already bruised Tony's ego." He smirked at that, in reality I didn't feel the need to go sailing across the city in his fashion of travel.

"Close your eyes; you won't get sick that way." I do so surprised when he pulls me in his arms like that of a lover opposed to a captive. "This could be interesting."

_"I don't agree."_ I find his closeness to my distress not easily ignored.

Next thing I know we're outside of a very loud club. Flashing neon lights and a sign that I don't see very well before we're inside, it's a huge club with three levels. I look around at the crowds seeing a massive bar on all three levels and thousands of flashing lights. There are dancers on the second floor with black lights and glowing paint, I find their glowing makeup make them appear like glowing creatures. The floor we are on is a dance floor full of swaying and moving bodies. I see my own reflection in the shiny tiled floor before glancing sideways warily at Loki who to me looks normal, glancing in the reflection I see some blond thin looking figure wearing glasses and reminding me more of a rich nerd.

"Not fond of clubs Aspen?" I glance around shrinking close to Loki despite all my issues.

"I didn't live in a big city; lots of people make me nervous." I hear him chuckle in amusement before feeling him wrap my arm with his and direct me through the masses.

"You'll get used to it. Though I find this form of entertainment somewhat interesting, a lot of mischief and lies occur in places like this." I wonder if he just likes to see the misery of others to make himself feel superior or if he is still hiding from everything?

I blink seeing a long sleek black marble bar in front of us before glancing through the masses back to the door. That was simple enough; he was like a feline slithering among rows of unknowing mice. Disturbing as an image as it was, I find being out of that pile of writhering bodies much more calming. I look up when he offers me a shot glass with something in it. I should have known better, but then again I had already pretty much told him all he wanted. I threw back the shot finding it had a sweet taste opposed to the bitter I was expecting.

"That isn't what I expected." I take another shot before focusing on the brightened green gaze moving slowly to the entrance of the club and find this drink didn't go down half as easily as the first.

_"Tony!"_ seeing the billionaire, playboy and gifted avenger among the crowd gives me reason to think of escape. Looking to my side at Loki paying so little attention I wonder if it is possible, though I don't really think of taking the chance. He had changed from the idea of dropping me several stories from a roof to being, a gentlemen? I couldn't think of another term at the moment. I see another shot offered and see that clearly he had been testing to see my reaction.

"You're much smarter than they realize." I take the shot wondering if that was a compliment or a warning.

Seeing Tony there I choose to look around for signs of the others. Tony liked the spotlight and it would be the perfect distraction for the others to easily move about the room without drawing interest from the god at my side. I notice someone awkwardly moving among the floor and catch sight of a familiar military gentleman and find my lips lift just slightly. Steve is out of his element; however he seems to be braving the new scary club world in hopes of finding me. The fact that the Avengers did care had my hopes reviving a bit. I admit I did like Loki; I didn't like the consequences that involved and knew in reality the only side to choose would be the Avengers.

I glance at my companion though and grudgingly admit the darker side had its appeal too.

"I see a certain spider seems content with her watchful companion overhead." I get Loki's code for he has found Clint and Natasha among the club.

The ones yet to be seen is Bruce and Thor, I doubt the first one has chosen to come inside due to the risk to civilians. I find it hard to believe that Thor doesn't stick out being as large as he is and wonder if he's outside? I sense Loki tense at my side and slowly follow his gaze, Tony is just a few seats down the bar and looking right at us. I wonder if Stark despite his arrogance can see through Loki's illusion.

"If you act like a statue it will just draw his attention, I'm fairly sure they're looking for someone to act uncomfortable." He glances down at me eyeing his own shot looking contemplative.

"What would you suggest to draw away the attention? It's obvious the oaf is outside watching the building and I doubt he will be as easily fooled as the rest." I believe him, despite being silver-tongued and manipulative he wasn't stupid.

Thor wouldn't be blind to Loki's methods or easily overlook them like the others. I realize that I'm playing on a thin line and could most likely fall either direction. I also knew that working with the captor in the case of the comic universe opposed to pissing Loki off would benefit my safety.

I listen to the music change to a soft beat and find my face feeling oddly warm. "We could go to the dance floor and draw away his attention." He looks at me with brow raised in interest.

I see him smile just slightly but can't decide how to take it. I choose not to think about it and slowly lift my hand despite being close to him. He reached gently gripping it with slender fingers before easing me forward past the other patrons at the bar. I silently hope that somehow one of the Avengers can see through this ploy. I don't want to keep doing this dance on the fine line of good or evil.

_"Choose a side…that's what Tony said."_ I find my thoughts replaying those events in my mind before taking a breath and closing my eyes. _"I choose Avengers, despite maybe liking Loki I am not foolish enough to believe he can run forever."_ Feeling myself drawn into his tall frame I suck in a sharp breath before feeling a hand ease around to the small of my back and find myself easily guided into the slow dance.

I admit hating him is becoming increasingly difficult. I feel safe near him, I know that isn't a good thing but when did I ever do anything according to the laws of others? My welfare aside I find that it feels alright being with Loki, even if the circumstances of getting there wasn't necessarily a good thing.

**Loki's POV**

Looking around the club he notes the Avengers begin to lose interest in them. Her quick thinking astounded him. He had never quite thought any Midgardian despite being from another world to be at all sharp; he had found Black Widow had her moments but Aspen had a few unique tricks as well. He found he liked the wit, sarcasm and need to push him to his limit. She was defiant, a quality that would usually cause him to do less than nice things to someone. Perhaps a tolerable mix of Starks worst traits and Black Widow's cleverness? The comparison was lost on her, she was something altogether different. She had pushed the Avengers at a distance and still they were coming to her rescue.

What would happen when she didn't want to be rescued? That idea made him smile slightly, was it that easy to bend her to his will? His charm wasn't lost on her but was it his doing or something brought on by her world?

"Excuse me." He tensed familiar with the voice watching Steve pass them, Aspen looked up but made no move to inform him who she was.

**Original POV**

I look up seeing Steve ease past us and find myself lacking the urge of revealing Loki's Illusion. I watch him continue his path and wonder what the hell was wrong with me. I had my rescue party right there but failed to call him to my aide.

"Would it be unkind to ask if I may cut in?" I feel Loki tense like a statue and look to our right seeing Tony standing there looking on amused.

_"Is he kidding? Does Tony really see through Loki's spell?"_ I pause glancing between Loki and Tony watching my current captor slowly relaxes familiar with the idea of working with the illusion to avoid detection.

"Mr. Stark," I watch Loki offer his hand in greeting easing the illusion of his glasses up his nose an amused look taking over his features. "Your reputation I feel isn't suited to my companion. I wouldn't want her swept away."

I glance between them seeing Tony grin at that before shaking Loki's hand. "I wouldn't do that. I'm actually looking for a good friend of ours and was hoping your friend could help me get through the dance crowd easier."

_"That is a lame excuse Tony."_ I glance up seeing a sort of glint in Loki's gaze, I find that I don't like it and wonder what he has in mind. Whatever it is it can't be good.

"Don't wander too far." I look at Loki in astonishment, however in his gaze I detect a warning aimed at me. "I will get us some more shots." He leans down close to my ear; his warm breath makes my stomach do strange things. "Be wise Aspen, you're still alive because I find you amusing."

I watch Loki move carefully toward the bar and find a hand gently gripping mine. I glance up at Tony being reminded of our conversation that afternoon at the bar and wonder if he has any idea who I really am. I see no sign of the others and detect the faintest movement overhead. I believe it is Clint still searching earning his name sake of Hawkeye.

"Possessive boyfriend." I look up smiling slightly before nodding. "Have you seen a woman around her with a fetish for green, cute, tall, and leggy with red blond hair and a brooding sort of man with dark hair caring around a tad too much love for green and black?"

I smile at his description stifling laughter before shaking my head. "No Mr. Stark." I find it hard to lie to him, despite the dislike of my presence he had given me a lot more leeway than I had expected.

A place to stay, clothing, unlimited credit and apparently if Loki told the truth he jumped on the charge with little argument to search for me among a city. A place where Loki could hide virtually anywhere and he despite his arrogant charm did care. He didn't show it much, that though was a well-placed wall that he used as a barrier against people.

"Tony," he slowly guides me across the floor dancing and watching for signs of us. "I want to add that you are a terrible liar Ms. Wren." I start at that glancing up into steely dark eyes and see that his look is directed at Loki standing by the bar watching us very carefully. "You're smart to know he doesn't make idle threats."


	8. The Pessimist Inside

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N:_I don't honestly know how well this turned out. I went with my instinct and the characters took over from there. It isn't my usual fandom to write for and I'm trying it on for size. I hope you enjoy and thanks for_ reading.

A/N 2: Again thank you for reading, those of you out there I appreciate it very much.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Pessimist inside  
**

"I don't take chances." I say keeping my gaze transfixed on my current dance partner.

"You've chosen a side." I look at him seeing his gaze is steady with mine.

"I recall that the villains of the story don't win…so yeah." I concede to the fact it's probably better to work with the Avengers than against them, however I didn't want to make Loki my enemy either.

"An inspired choice, we're all here…Bruce however is waiting at the tower for your arrival, for obvious reasons." I smile at that already knowing why and feel comforted by the fact they came searching for me despite my lack of decisions from before.

"Thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank Steve; his old fashion chivalry is what did it." I see Tony smile with amusement before glancing toward the bar seeing Loki is making his way back to us. "Be careful, keep playing nice and expect a whole lot of noise soon."

I glance up seeing Loki come to my side before Tony has a pleasant conversation of gratitude asking him the same question he did me. I stifle the urge to laugh when Loki frowns slightly at the unkind description of himself. I watch Tony move off into the crowd and feel Loki's arm carefully move around my waist, I feel a sense of possessiveness and glance up seeing his emerald gaze is heated like fire has been lit behind his eyes.

"Conceited annoyance…he's fishing and investigating any woman that fits your height, Thor informed them of my methods." I glance around the club seeing no sign of the others and remember what Tony said. "Do you find him attractive my dear?"

"No, I find him more or less irritating." I see him smirk clearly detecting the half-truth in there. "Though unfortunately he makes it hard to hate him, in my case….he's the one that gave me a place to go and an identity."

"You're smart to not lie to me."

"I like living." He begins to guide the way through the crowd to the exit, clearly he suspects the Avengers have a plan and doesn't seem to want to be caught in the middle.

"You should choose your sides more carefully." I look up seeing Loki's gaze is moving cautiously overhead. "Choosing neither isn't pleasant."

"I don't belong to the story, I don't choose sides." I find that lie far too convincing and wonder if I really believe that.

He pauses at the doorway in surprise before something large slams into his chest sending him sailing into the crowd. Looking at the source of the blow I watch Thor catch a familiar hammer before hearing two people drop on either side of me. Whatever Thor had done clearly dropped the illusion Loki had placed on us both. I look seeing Natasha and Clint flanking me on either side before turning watching Thor jump overhead following Steve in full captain gear after Loki.

"Get her out of here before he gets a chance to think." Natasha and Clint join the others while I look beside me seeing Tony standing there in his armor.

"Need a lift."

"I've had enough flying lessons as of late Tony." I mutter finding I have no choice really and sigh. "The rescued won't be picky." I can already picture that smug grin behind his mask before finding a heavily armored arm wrapping around my waist.

Outside the club I find my feet leaving the ground and grip Ironman tightly knowing that I'm safe and that despite any issue before hand, I had picked a side and was going back to safety. Stark Tower came into view before I found myself delicately lowered to the platform. Tony salutes before going off back to help the others; I wonder absently if Loki got away and shake my thoughts of that particular man out of my head.

Walking slowly down the long path to the doors of the tower I look up seeing Bruce standing in the doorway dressed in slacks, a light gray sweater and wearing a lab coat. I can already guess he did the computer work and sorted the most likely place I would be. I wondered if he put his skill to use and tracked Loki's scepter?

He comes forward looking awkward to say the least. I smile walking up and hug him regardless if he feels it appropriate or not. I step back seeing him standing there eyeing me nervously before I smile.

"Thanks for helping Thor convince them to lead the charge. Tony is full of shit in most cases, hence the brown eyes." He relaxes slightly guiding his dark rimmed glasses into place.

"I believe Steve aided in that. We had no idea what side you chose but he seemed to find you at least somewhat likable…it helped to have the first avenger on your side." I am grateful for that, I was fairly certain that I had lost their faith all together. "How do you feel?"

"Confused, worried and wondering if Loki is hoping to drop me off the nearest tall building for being rescued." He smiles though it doesn't quite reach his eyes; clearly they had plans for that method. "How have you been?"

"Worried about getting you back in one piece…it is unfortunate that Loki is so manipulative, it's hard to figure out what he's up to next." I agree with Bruce in that sense, I think they got lucky when they rescued me, if there's a next time I doubt that he will be so easily fooled. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I don't think he wanted to. I was convenient leverage against you guys. Though now to make Tony happy I've chosen your side…I guess I should get used to my new world." Bruce lifts a brow at that watching me curiously.

"You do have friends in this new world." I look at him for a minute before realizing that maybe this new world isn't all bad.

"I'm glad for that much, never been well with friends." He smiles both of us looking up at the arrival Tony when Jarvis starts talking to him. "He's back far too soon to be dealing with Loki."

"It appears that way." Both of us slowly walk into the main room watching Tony stand there murmuring unpleasantly before realizing he has an audience. "Where are the others?"

"Coming, we lost him at the club not long after her rescue." I glance at the finger pointing my direction and smirk.

"It isn't polite to point." He smiles amused coming over to us and puts an arm around my shoulders. "You don't believe in personal space do you?"

"Nope," he however looks serious now and frowns thoughtfully. "You need a guard at all times though." I eye him skeptically, like that would work when in fact I had been taken under their noses from this very place.

"She will need one of us with her at all times." I glance up at the arrival of the others seeing Steve looking particular sour before his gaze moves to Natasha who had said the one thing that Tony had yet to clarify.

"It worked so well the last time." I stifle laughter seeing Clint already agreed with me and was the one to voice it far more darkly than I could have accomplished.

"She was in her room alone," Pointed out Tony noting my face color slightly at the pointed grin he offered with the comment.

"Why do you persist on embarrassing everyone?" asked Steve tiredly watching Thor march his way into the tower, the last of them and looking equally annoyed. "Did he hurt you Aspen?"

"No, in fact had no desire to do so. I think being unbroken makes better leverage." I see the visible relief in Thor's expression which he quickly masks when debate on my guard duty starts.

"Guys!" All of them look at Natasha who looks like she solved the most complicated issue and is waiting for the obvious; I stifle laughter gathering what her idea is. "We can share a room, besides its one less testosterone driven annoyance for me to handle tonight." She pointedly gives Tony a look; he lifts his hands up in surrender effectively giving me my freedom back.

"That is why we have a lady on the team, for situations like this." I give Tony a look seeing him move cautiously past Natasha.

"Also because she can kick your ass?" I question seeing amused looks shared among the team before his dark eyes narrow in warning. "So we're bunk mates, any other orders Steve?"

"Get some rest, you've been through hell." I nod in agreement with Clint's observation seeing that Steve is in agreement with it.

Natasha follows me in taking a close look around the room and staring into every single crack. I absently wonder if she feels he will turn into an insect, the image of a giant bug carrying me off almost cracked me up. I smile grabbing some clothing out of the dresser and duck into the bathroom. I slowly pull off the green dress I had been given by Loki and slip into a pair of green jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. I hesitate staring at the dress before neatly folding it and putting it aside for the moment. It wasn't exactly a bad memory causing peace.

I pause seeing Natasha give me a once over before she scans the city skyline looking like a personal sentinel of sorts. I find that reality hard to believe but know her reason for being in the room. I slowly move to stare out across the city trying to pinpoint the place Loki had me captive, surprisingly with no success.

"You weren't afraid of Loki at the club." I look sideways finding it odd that she sounded almost friendly, I didn't think her quiet capable of the warm a fuzzy effect.

"I don't know how to be afraid. Grew up in a rough place, was one of the boys and had to deal with a lot of farmers thinking I was frail. I think he found me like some sort of entertaining pet, not something I much liked being compared to." I cross my arms seeing her lips lift in a slight smile, she seemed to find me amusing enough but I knew there was more to this.

"Are you attracted to Loki?" that caught me off guard, I didn't expect that out of her at all.

"No," I find that far too easy of a lie even by my standards. "He thinks I can delay or make his punishment less. I can't perform miracles." Her gaze is dark in the evening light, the blue almost sapphire.

"He has a manipulative allure about him…I'm glad you weren't fooled." I watch her move across the room to a cot I hadn't noticed. "You're safe now Aspen."

I wonder though how much so? I managed to convince Natasha that I hadn't found Loki at all attractive. I lied to my new _friends_ and felt strangely at ease with it. Had I totally lost any sense of morality? Sighing softly I stare at the skyline as the lights begin to glow from all the buildings and then move slowly to the bed. I slip into the covers despite my dress and know that I won't sleep much.

How wrong I was.

**Loki's POV**

He remained in the shadows by the window. He had heard everything, unlike Natasha though he had detected a lot of lies in the conversation. He had been furious when Aspen was taken from his grasp, now he watched on as her sentinels watched over her. He could clearly see that they would guard her around the clock, getting near her again would prove difficult. The only method he had left was his magic, _if_ she allowed him to weave into her dreams.

"I should have dropped her off the building." He grimaced realizing that he had found her like some sort of curiosity, something to play with before discarding and then he came to find her much like an entertaining pet.

He wanted to keep her, he had no desire to the reason or did he care to have one. She wasn't like the simpletons he had dealt with so far. She had brains; she had a sharp sort of sarcasm and didn't seem to mind to use lies and tactics to keep herself safe. She lied about finding him attractive, he had made her blush easily enough and had sense when she would get nervous around him.

He had an allure to her and she had a deadly attraction to him. It would prove to be useful, that was how he explained the desire to get her back.

**Original POV**

I woke with a strange feeling of desire realizing much to my chagrin my thoughts had strayed to Loki. I felt strangely uncomfortable, like it was far too hot in the room and curled my arms around my knees feeling extremely out of sorts.

Why would he be part of my dreams? Why the hell would I care? I searched my thoughts of my life back in my own world and now my new home. I had friends here, they risked their lives to save me and yet I was still infatuated with their enemy. The one that had nearly brought their world to ruin, the one that had taken Coulson's life without consideration and had tossed Tony from his own tower.

"Bad dreams?" I stare into the gloom seeing Natasha had sat up and was clearly aware of my distress.

"Partly…confusing is better suited." I see her slowly move in the darkness and come to rest near my bedside. "I feel like I'm being swallowed by a whole different personality. I feel so bewildered by all of this and yet somehow Bruce made me feel a little less mixed up." I sigh resting my head into my knees and feel the bed give way realizing she has invited herself to sit down.

"Bruce told you something to make this better. Sounds like him; he's a good man and has to stop seeing the big guy as a menace. He does know the difference between friend and foe." I agree with that but have yet to look up at Natasha. "I know we weren't exactly welcoming."

"You had every reason to be suspicious of me."

"Bruce and Thor liked you easily enough, Steve warmed up to you and strangely enough I think you even got to Stark and Clint. I had to think on the idea of you picking a side for a while."

"It's alright Natasha, I know enough to understand that being friends with someone takes a lot of effort. You all have your pasts." I see her nod though she's still serious.

"I like you Aspen, your strong and have a hell of a will to fight. I just can't bring myself to trust you. I can't get a read on you, it reminds me too much of my lack of figuring Loki out. Don't be offended if I don't act all set for a slumber party." I meet her gaze then and stare seeing her searching my expression for signs of hostility.

"In your case I wouldn't expect any less." I smile slightly seeing her smile just a little. "I don't even think I would trust me. For the most part I'm not really sure who I am anymore." I sigh defeated watching her stand to return to her cot.

"Time will help, for now we all have some adjusting to do." I nod at that flopping back among the bed and attempt to go back to sleep.

I didn't have a clue when I finally managed to sleep again. I did remember several more dreams before I woke to heavy music coming from someplace outside my room. I gathered it had to be Stark and I knew that my room was now most likely just above his workroom since my return. They had moved me to a room similar to my previous one, this one however was decorated in mostly rich creams and coffee browns. Soothing compared to the dark feeling and thoughts I had been dealing with for several days.

"Morning Ms. Wren." I blink at the greeting rubbing my face before attempting to squint from one eye for the source. "Tony would like you to join him in his workroom for safety sake. The others are attempting to find Loki and Bruce is waiting to escort you downstairs."

"Thank you Jarvis." I sit up ignoring the fact my hair is flying in my face and move to the door to leave. "Morning Bruce." He looks up from notes in his hands raising a brow looking somehow amused.

"Morning," I glance around seeing no sign of the others before seeing that he's still eyeing me strangely.

I return the look seeing he opted for gray slacks and a deep red shirt this morning before seeing my clothing doesn't look overly bad. I pause realizing then what might be the issue and tentatively touch my hair finding it is a wild mass of curls. I curse attempting to smooth it down before he smiles widely at my realization and indicates to follow him.

I sigh admitting defeat for the moment and follow him down several flights of stairs to a familiar glass room with several projects going at once. Dodging the robotic hands and devices I see Bruce go to his corner of the room and find myself watching Tony staring at a computerized board looking contemplative. Slowly he looks my direction pausing in his work his lips parting as if to say something.

"Don't even say a word Tony." I warn ignoring the slow smile and twinkle in his gaze, clearly he is still quite full of himself. "What…is all this?" I ask staring at the thousands of equations on the board and furrowing my brow in wonder.

"A definitive guess at how you got here." I look at his calculations and feel like my brain had already imploded. "Ultimately probably wrong, Thor isn't sure what happened and-

"I won't be going home." I say with surprising ease not really thinking about it at the moment.

"You're taking that well." He eyes me in disbelief before Bruce speaks up from the other side of the room filling him in one what he missed the other night. "True, we are her friends."

"That I'm grateful for…it seems I already made an enemy without even trying."

"Loki isn't the worst threat out there." I look at him taking in his expression and make a point to stare at him. "Alright he might be, however we work as a team and you're now part of it."

"Thanks for all your help, especially in an identity." He rubs the back of his neck looking awkward and then glances behind him at Bruce. "You can be an ass all you want Stark, in my world the truth is revealed. You're still human." I look up at familiar sounds watching several more screens pop up and see that he's also working on tests and mods for the ironman suit. "Do you ever get stressed out?"

"I don't have time, the side effect of being smart." I smile at that ducking the robotic arms and move slowly over to Bruce's work station.

I see he's working on tracking Loki, like I guessed his staff does give off some radiation. It seems though since their last battle it's harder to detect and I wouldn't be shocked if Loki wasn't using his magic to help in that aspect as well.

I look up when the doors to the workshop open and see a familiar woman come into the room and pause her eyes directed on me. I slowly glance behind me watching Tony stop what he's doing staring straight at her and then at me with a sheepish expression, not like he's at all humbled. I see it's fairly clear he failed to mention to Pepper what had been going on, I eye her smiling slightly at the warning look aimed at Tony and go back to watching Bruce's work.

I see that Bruce isn't getting involved in this conversation either. I can't resist looking up seeing that she's wearing a deep brown business suit with her hair neatly tied back and already asking Tony questions about me and what she had been hearing on the news. He fills her in, however I have to wonder if it looks as hard as I think. I can tell he's uncomfortable, there's a tension there that didn't exist in my world. One of a painful breakup and a need to still tolerate each other, friends were out of the picture and I actually found myself a bit sorry for both of them.

I had never thought those two wouldn't work out. In what I seen she put up with him easily enough and in the movie their characters seemed happy. I sigh softly startled to see Bruce watching me with interest before he points on a grid that I believe is a map of the city. There's gamma energy from three points in the city. He hands me the communicator with the others and has me directing information to Steve, Clint and Natasha, Thor is already on his way to the first of the sightings on the grid.

"Hostility?" Tony pauses glancing at the grid before eyeing me with a sort of sour look.

"None, I think she did enough with reading you the riot act." I answer seeing him glance at the woman gathering files and murmuring unpleasantly under her breath. "Do I need to introduce myself?"

"No, I think Pepper would prefer to stay involved in Stark Industries and avoid the Avengers stuff. Since our breakup and the first Loki incident this has been easier. An awkward or hostile conversation and her going back to work to run the company. I appreciate that she still looks out for me…it is just difficult to work together." I look at him seeing his gaze in transfixed on two more points on the grid, it's pretty clear he wants to get off this particular topic.

"It's safer." He looks my direction thoughtfully before nodding in agreement. "Is that actually the scepter he carries around or him screwing around with you guys?" I ask Bruce seeing his expression is turning from interested to suspicious.

"It is uncanny how she figured that out." I elbow Tony finding myself wondering exactly how being stuck between Mr. Ego and the always angry one is a good thing.

"He wants us out in the open…her unguarded." I look between the two and shrug.

"You do realize that I'm not the damsel in distress type?"

"You aren't going to actually be able to beat Loki around either." I feel oddly like a child that was just reprimanded, though it was forgivable in this case coming from Bruce. "What is his interest in you if going to your world makes him…human?"

"My knowledge on this world? The idle hope I can make his punishment less? I have no idea what is going on in his mind and don't want to know. I don't think madness has a reason." Both of them watch me like I'm something that has mutated before their eyes, they then eye each other.

"No shortage of reasons there." I now find Tony becoming just a bit on the pessimistic side. "Though possibly insane he must have a reason to believe you can prevent his punishment."

"Or he found a way into my head and read up on the creative ideas people in my world considered suitable." Both of them look at me expectantly and I find myself wincing. "You really need to know?"

I read off the several that I remember, by the time I get to the first worst set of them both of them hold their hands up fending me off. Bruce says little on the ideas but does watch me uncertain of my personal sanity. Tony is more vocal on the few methods I managed and informed me that people in my world were either sick or out of their minds. I couldn't disagree with him, even I had some pretty bad ideas when it came to what people imagined happening to the villains in the story.

In this case I didn't quite believe Loki the villain. I knew he wasn't the good guy, but didn't being traumatized and shadowed make him psychotic? There were such things as therapy, although I didn't see a psychologist brave enough to take on a homicidal god that had a short fuse and a talent for lies and manipulation. I might be the only one dumb enough to think he could survive therapy or vice versa, the therapists survive him.

"In your world people believe the all father is the worst threat of punishment to Loki?" I wince recognizing Thor's voice and slowly look up finding he had returned and Natasha was at his side looking at the three of us with suspicion, rather me.

"In my world people believe their all sane." I offer scornfully before biting back my sarcasm a bit and shrugging. "My world is a little messed up on what they think your universe can accomplish. You're fiction in my world; I don't think many have sympathy for the fiction."

"Nor has my brother been painted kindly." I can't really lie to Thor in that case, as far as I knew Loki's image wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy. "I do not believe my father as evil as your world thinks."

_"That's the problem Thor; I believe that Loki calls you naïve and an oaf because you have blind faith in your father. Maybe Odin has a side he has yet revealed to you?"_ I keep my mouth shut, the last thing I wanted to do was piss him off and have him thinking ill of me. It was hard enough to know that Natasha still wasn't sure whether to trust me or throw me to Loki. I look up hearing the others come in all of them very vocal on the lack of a directive and how to find Loki.

I find their continuous conversation about Loki grating. I had my own thoughts on him as it was and none of theirs were making it easy. For the most part I felt the need to defend him, not good in my case. Why the hell was I still standing in the workshop listening to this? I then remembered I wasn't allowed anywhere without a guardian.

This is what it felt like to have your freedom taken away, to be in the spotlight constantly and I was actually sympathizing with Thor. I could understand why he was always on the defense for his brother; even knowing what he did, he still believed that Loki could be saved. That he would take his punishment and turn around a complete personality alteration. I shook my head wishing I could be half that optimistic. Loki was never really kind; he hid behind lies and his own destructive behavior. No one had seen his true capabilities, even if he hadn't learned of his true origins I didn't believe he wouldn't be pushed into doing something stupid feeling shadowed by his brother.

Loki was power seeking and anger driven, a bad combination which Thor was seriously blind to.

"You seem thoughtful." I find Steve's presence startling and wonder when the first avenger had come up beside me.

"I'm worried," he seemed interested in this, I knew he was the chivalrous type and the determine fighter against all bullies.

Somehow I could see much more, he knew that I wasn't as blind to what was around me as the others seemed to think. I knew there was a reason I liked the captain. I find the others too sorted in their own disagreements over where to look and note Bruce just identifying more points for them to argue over.

"Thor truly believes Loki is savable."

"You don't?" Steve asks.

"It is more like…does he want to be saved? I believe he chose this destructive path even before he knew who he really was. Thor's blind belief won't save Loki and I don't think Odin has ever shown his son the true depths of his idea of punishment." Steve looked over at the Asgardian and seemed to think over my words.


	9. Enter the Circus

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N:_I don't honestly know how well this turned out. I went with my instinct and the characters took over from there. It isn't my usual fandom to write for and I'm trying it on for size. I though am an avid fan of Sherlock Holmes and plan to dabble in this area a little more if my imagination allows it. I hope you enjoy and thanks for_ reading.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Enter the Circus  
**

"You believe Odin capable of the cruel punishments your world imagined?"

"He scared a race of _ice giants_ into submitting to him. I believe Odin capable of anything."

"Then you aren't a fool and aren't the only one. We keep those thoughts away from Thor though." I see Bruce has chosen to join us and looks on as the others sort out a strategy to check each of the points. "How can Loki believe you of lessening his punishment?"

"Here on Midgard with you guys. I seriously doubt the Chitauri or Odin would ever listen to me."

"In agreement with you there." If I could have hit Tony I might have, his serious look though had me hesitating. "You need to come with one of us; we can't leave you here in the tower and can't have anyone lingering behind. There are too many points to cover."

"Afraid of the big guy?" I look to see Bruce putting aside his lab coat and glasses and feel somewhat amused.

"No, does that mean your inner guy is volunteering to be my guide?" Bruce indicates to follow him and I do see the others do so warily.

Clearly they are unsure if Bruce has lost his mind or not. Once outside on the landing of Stark Towers I watch Bruce go Hulk and see the others all watch as Hulk leans down level with me studying me with a sort of curious look.

"She's going with you so we can find Loki." Tony in full Ironman gear looks up at the big guy and sees the others eye him like he's seriously lost his mind.

I see him slowly comprehend what Tony has said before the others watch him curiously.

"I smash puny god."

"Most likely." I see that big grin and laugh lightly before walking over and wrapping my arms around Tony's back. "I don't think you at all amusing and at the very least you've given Bruce some humor with his alter ego."

"See she's smart." Tony seeing the looks tells me to hang on and takes off before any of the others can say a negative word.

I watch Hulk follow his method of jumping several feet ahead effortlessly landing and moving on making me wonder if this wasn't Loki's intention. It wasn't like having the Avengers bring me back wouldn't have crossed his mind. I let those thoughts stew and linger for a while before realizing we're in a part of town that looks worn down and abandon. I see signs all over indicating it's a construction renovation project. Slowly Tony lowers us to the ground allowing me to drop down at his side. I feel my hair move harshly to the side when Hulk lands on my other side staring around with various sounds of annoyance and concern.

I look around finding that it seems familiar. It's almost like I recognize the view, however the gloomy dilapidated buildings are hindering my idea of familiarity. I see the Hulk easily move skyward to investigate while Tony remains grounded searching the initial area.

"Seems pretty quiet for being abandoned."

"Is that a double idiom?" his eyes glow seeking signs of anyone that might be around. "It's deserted…but," I look around still feeling that strange sort of perception that I've been here before.

"What is it Aspen?" I shrug unsure of how to answer hearing a crashing overhead before Tony moves us back a few feet watch Hulk land putting several cracks in the paved ground. "Anything up there?"

"No smash." I actually feel bad for Hulk; clearly he was looking forward to doing some sort of damage.

"She's been here before." I jerk alert to the familiarity of Loki's voice and see some of the equipment come to life around us, a wrecking ball sending Hulk through a building and another piece coming at Tony with a large magnet on the end.

I shove Tony aside holding on as he registers the trap and sets off his blasters. We're airborne before I look down searching for green among the chaos of machines and broken buildings below. I see another building rattle before a wall blasts out and Hulk launches himself at the wrecking ball machine. He's going to smash something, although I believe it's just a distraction.

"Tony we should probably get the others here."

"Hawkeye and Widow are on their way, Thor isn't far off and Steve's already three blocks away."

I yelp seeing a crane hook come swinging at Tony's back and find myself airborne without Ironman and then I feel a jerk before a very large body places me down to the ground. Hulk looks up seeing Tony smash into the side of a building before he slowly emerges landing down beside us.

"Nice catch big guy."

"Thanks Hulk, you alright?" Tony carefully scans the area conceding to being alright though probably sore over being attacked form behind.

I still haven't been able to pinpoint what Loki meant by being here before. Unless…I look up staring at the various buildings and find one in the distance with a heavy metal landing. A fire escape that looks as if it's seen better days and is almost the right height I believed where he had me held prisoner.

_"Aim for that building."_ I know though Loki may hear and will most likely know whose side I had chosen. I see Hulk follow my gaze, not that I expect him to read my mind but he seems interested in where my attention is focused and is jumping into the air aiming for the building before I can say anything. Tony turns alert to the change and sees his friend smash through the top half causing the familiar landing to begin crumbling to the ground below. I feel myself pulled tight to cool metal and watch as we take flight to get a better view of what the big guy is accomplishing.

I watch seeing the big guy tearing the building down piece by piece and find myself seeing no sign of Loki anywhere. I wonder what he's thinking seeing his hideaway dismantled, I feel strangely mixed by it. I had kind of liked the idea that he considered to give me privacy. Something I was lacking since my return to the Avengers. Not that I wasn't grateful to their sentinel methods. I just missed the idea of having time to myself to think and reflect over what I had been going through. The idea this was my new home. The world I knew was no longer a possibility in my life. All those things were becoming a sort of resounding noise in my head, background noise but still there demanding attention that I couldn't give.

**THUD, THUD, CRASH**

I glance down noting a pile of ruins that used to be that building where I first had doubts of sanity. I find myself frowning wondering why he had to demolish it if Loki wasn't inside. The alarming thought made me realize I was still seeing Loki not as the enemy like I should have. Looking around being airborne doesn't bother me. I'm worried that I'm starting to become accustomed to it and look around below seeing a flash of something moving.

How long before the others get here? I ease my arm around Tony's waist securing myself allowing him a free hand in case he needs to blast the lurking mischief maker. Hulk seemed to see whatever I had caught and was moving swiftly after it. I start searching for the others and see no sign of any of them yet. Before I can question Tony on arrival times I hear a strange sort of humming sound, like a wave on an ocean only louder and less appealing to the senses.

We move quickly around in the air before he raises a hand sending out a blast. The backlash surprises me when I feel the backdraft from the effect. Searching around I see no sign of what he aimed at. He quickly diverts his attention down hearing thumping and catches sight of Hulk.

"The Calvary sure would be nice." I point down toward Hulk and can make out two figures coming from the shadows and see an arrow pass us aiming someplace behind us. "Nice timing." He turns searching for the direction the arrow had gone and sees nothing.

_"Loki's toying with him."_ The realization comes too late for me to voice my worries. I feel something clutch at my arm before watching a dangling hook on one of the machines swing around and send Tony flying straight into another building. Before I can plunge I feel a jerk on my arm and look up seeing dark jade eyes meet mine, Loki's lips lift up in amusement before he lifts me to his side.

I watch seeing Hulk and the others coming for us but make no false hopes they'll catch up. Loki set this whole thing up and once again I close my eyes well aware that my stomach cannot handle his movement or magic that cloaks his speed. It isn't long before I feel the wind stop moving around us and dare to open my eyes. Once again we're on a building though this one is clearly in a residential area and not condemned. I look out across the city seeing Stark Tower in the distance, gauge that we're not more than five miles away from there. I make no false hopes that the Avengers will be lucky a second time and find that I already miss the sarcastic wit of the one that I hoped didn't get throttled by the building too badly.

"I find being ahead of them increasingly boring." I turn slowly seeing he's present at my side dressed in full battle gear minus his helmet. "Did you miss my company?"

"I don't feel like answering that." I glance down finding it much higher than the previous place and look around the roof seeing the doors that I figured led inside.

"So you did." I shrug wondering again if the others are alright, particularly a smug ego driven billionaire with a possibly good size dent in his ironman suit. "They won't get lucky twice."

I already knew that and didn't agree or disagree with him. I did wonder if the world played out like most comic books if Loki realized that he still wouldn't win? I could be a captive or one of the allies to the good, either way I didn't really know where I stood or how this world worked. I liked the Avengers, I picked the side I knew had the best chance of winning, but I also found that the dark side of that world had his own strange appeal.

"I think I made Thor think a little too much about what Odin could really do. He's in the land of denial, the others however are not. Thor may be a bit foolish, but it's due to a fathers love and denial that a man he looks up to can be cruel." I see Loki move slowly to my side before I turn seeing he appears surprised by what I said.

"So Thor is in fact an idiotic oaf and the others have some sense. What did you say that may have caused them to wonder?" he asked it in a fashion that his voice was silk, smooth and drew my attention to his green gaze that was focused on me.

I feel fingers ease my chin up and find that he's much closer than I like. I do after all have an issue with my personal space being invaded. I find my stomach doing strange things again and am well aware that my face feels warm against the cool winds blowing around us. I find my thoughts moving to if he is in fact romantically manipulating me into believing he's prince charming or if I've just blindly fallen into the trap of falling for the bad boy?

"I don't feel like regurgitating the information again." I say softly watching his lips curve up entertained by my lack of cooperation.

"Your world left a mark on them." I nod answering him for the most part; I personally didn't feel like remembering the long list of injuries that people created for Loki.

"What would you feel would be a suitable punishment?"

For taking so many lives, destroying a city, wanting to rule over the planet and be an incredibly evil man? I could think of many punishments fitting; however I was no longer the best one to ask that. I let my emotions get the best of me and found that I was attracted to him and that perhaps Alicia hadn't been crazy all those times with her accusations. I didn't wish to be beneath him in the sense of a pet or something under his shoe that would be the only thing keeping me from falling over the edge into that abyss.

"That isn't my decision to make."

Loki chuckled leaning down close meeting my gaze, I felt strangely nervous half tempted to move back but for some reason was lacking the sense to do so.

"That's because you have fallen for my charms." It wasn't like I could deny that, it also didn't mean I was happy that he figured that out before I had. "How would they feel knowing that?"

"They?" I think about it before it clicks making me feel like I lost ten I.Q. points in the process. "They would blame it on a spell of yours. The only one that would believe you is probably Natasha, she doesn't quite trust me."

"I believe that she doesn't trust anyone, perhaps she is afraid that you will win over her bird of prey?"

"Not likely, he's in love with her and denies it as vehemently as she does." I shrug drawing back before he gets any ideas and turn scanning the city knowing well that I had no place to go.

"How would you feel if they allowed the Hulk to throw me around a few times?"

_"Sorry, sorry for the fact that you actually would hurt afterward."_ I turn seeing he is nowhere in sight and sigh making my way to the door. I was beginning to seriously get tired of Loki doing the disappearing act and leaving me to wonder. Now though I think I was questioning my sanity all together and had to wonder if this was my new home, would I constantly be shuffled between god of mischief and the Avengers?

I stop in my tracks seeing that the door leads to an apartment. I would call it something inkling to a penthouse suite. I put my hand on the smooth dark wood railing and follow a spiraling staircase intricately carved with ivy before pausing staring around a spacious room. The walls are rich tan which leads down to a heavily padded raven carpet. The furniture consists of three couches, a few recliners and a love seat off to the far wall where my vision ends. I can only guess that it stretches on behind to an elaborate window or more intricate sitting room. I remain as I am curiously staring around my eyes drawn to the ebony fireplace that takes up wall off to my right. I watch the fire crackle before seeing him come from the side his shadowy form being changed by the firelight flickering on his features.

"More to my liking and less likely a place for them to search." I remain staring watching him turn lifting a hand beckoning me to come down the stairs. "You didn't answer me."

"I would feel bad for you." That was all I was saying and it was enough to get me a slight smile before I started across the carpet and found my guess to a large window area behind the stairs to be a fair assumption. It led to a smaller staircase that went to a hidden hallway out of my view. I would guess it would be the bedrooms and bathroom.

"The same rules apply, however with a modification…if you leave, I do drop you from the roof with no promises that I will retrieve you before you become a smear on the sidewalk." I look at him feeling annoyed at the threat before pointedly flipping him off and making the move to go back to the roof.

I jump startled when he's blocking my path to the stairs and glaring me down. Call me stupid but maybe flipping him off wasn't the most sound of ideas. I begin to worry over what kind of mess I created before he hands me a wineglass with a golden liquid inside and bubbles. I look at it for a moment before registering its champagne. He moves past me slowly back toward the fireplace a silently invitation to follow, which I do.

"A rather undesirable method and lacking your usually witty remarks." I hate the fact that he's mocking me; I knew it wasn't the most effective refusal method but it did get reactions. "Do you miss your friends?"

"Yes." Denying the fact that I had gotten used to them wasn't exactly something I could hide. "Your company isn't offensive, just the fact you stand against them." I sip the liquid finding the taste doesn't bother me and smile slightly.

Is it unwise to see if I can piss him off? Yes, it didn't make it any less fun or my way of revenge since he burst my little happy bubble where I was finding I _liked_ the Avengers more than I had expected.

"Let's see how they feel then shall we?"

I look at him curiously, did he just say see how they feel?

**Loki's POV**

"Say what?" she asked holding the champagne daintily in her hand looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Observe Aspen, you should know me better than that."

Again he created the glowing mirror image and Aspen was taken aback by what she seen. They were all gathered at their latest battleground and Ironman (Tony) seemed to be the one on the rampage in the image she was watching.

"How did he get her back?" she blinked at the sharp tone which belonged to Steve. "This was a trap all along and we went blindly into it. Now she's an ally and in his grasp, we need to think this carefully."

"Let's find her; the last time was sheer luck." Snapped Clint reloading his bow and scanning the area thoroughly for signs of Aspen and Loki anywhere.

"That's just it…luck. This time it's going to take a lot more time and we're going to have to be careful not to get her hurt in the crossfire." It was the first time Aspen had ever heard Tony sound like he had lost that smug edge to his character.

"Careful you sound like you care." Bruce warned jokingly standing there in his shredded pants back to his usual humble self.

The image faded before Tony replied, she had to wonder why he sounded so unsure. He had done his best; it wasn't like he had expected her to be captured again. He watched seeing Aspen's hands clutch angrily at her sides before her blue gaze found his and her jaw clenched in unspoken rage.

"Ally? I thought you didn't choose sides?"

**Original POV**

"I choose wherever I feel most comfortable…I can't stop what comes to you Loki. I can however hope that it's merciful because you brought it on yourself." I want to leave; I feel again completely mixed up and have yet had time to myself to sort my thoughts.

I put aside the drink in my hand and move back to the stairs. I have no desire to test wits or to argue with Loki. He didn't see reason nor did he care for others feelings, especially any I might have at the moment. This time he didn't follow me and I managed to get back to the roof. I sat down at the farthest edge getting the best view of the city. I could see life going on according to that universe while I watched wondering about my new life and friends. I had a fair feeling the only one that didn't find my missing a problem would be Natasha. Loki had it in for me and she had found trusting me difficult.

I wanted to go home, my new home with the Avengers and the ever smug billionaire. I wanted to know what both Bruce and Tony would cook up to get the world back into its order. I wanted to laugh and listen to the others argue and be like a frat house. Most of all I found myself missing the companionship of their acceptance. I didn't have to pretend around them. I didn't have to tiptoe and hope that I didn't end up off a building ledge somewhere.

I realized that I didn't have to pretend. I didn't hide behind the shields or sarcasm and my own pointed smart ass remarks. They saw through it and I belonged. It was strange to find I belonged in a world that I once thought fantasy, now it was home. I wasn't so sure the dark side had appeal left anymore; I was beginning to think that Loki was just the bad boy phase every girl went through at one time or another.

"_Hey Tony fly by would you?"_ I doubted that wish would be granted, I was sure they were still searching that abandoned area for Loki keeping me hidden as some kind of sick joke. I wondered if it was wrong to say that it was easier to work around them than to survive around Loki.

"You're shivering." I look up seeing Loki standing behind me on the roof; his emerald gaze is dark and distance eyeing the city below.

"So?" I feel particularly bitter at the moment and have no desire for his presence.

I can feel his gaze staring me down, it sends an odd foreboding feeling down my spine. I don't dare move in case I provoked his wrath, however I feel something heavy drop around my body before feeling his long taller frame sit behind me. I look down seeing his arms have wrapped around me holding a heavy blanket in place as I stare at my new world regretting my recapture.

"I wasn't always like this."

"Yes you were, you just didn't let it show. It's easy to put on a façade for those that you don't like. When did you realize it was all a mask?" I did dare to push my luck; I was tired of his threats and figured if he wanted to risk the Avengers worst than he would have to have at it.

"Long before I found out the truth of my family." I find his closeness a soothing comfort despite the fact he was still the enemy. "It's hard to have people like you for who you are when you have an identity crisis…being a manipulative trickster made me few friends." I knew that from watching the movies and getting to know him in person.

"Maybe some people like that."

His laugh is dark and soured with built up memories of people that would obviously disagree with me. I didn't care that he was different. Everyone had their quirks, faults and personality problems. He was just a little less reasonable than others.

"You would be the only one Aspen." I wanted to remind him that Thor saw him as his brother no matter what, however I knew that would certainly get me a flight lesson. "That oaf seems to think I am savable…he has yet to see I don't care to be saved."

"Doesn't it get lonely being you?" I dare ask slowly turning seeing his eyes are dark and staring straight down at me.

"It's getting better." I can't help but wonder if he's been running for so long he lost his sense of self.

Loki didn't have emotion or attachments. He toyed with people; he was all powerful and didn't need a soul to make his ego any better. He was the god of mischief and in some cases mayhem. Why the hell was he staring at me so intently? How was it I could survive around him when he originally would have rather see how many times my body would have bounced from a great height?

I find his closeness growing alarming, his hand stroking my hair from my face making me uneasy. "If I wanted to be saved who would be brave enough to try? None of the Avengers would."

"Because of Coulson's death?" he tilt his head remembering the agent that stupidly yet bravely attacked him and the one person that finally united his enemies as a whole.

"That might have been a foolish rash decision on my part."

"It gave them the kick they needed to fight you and win."

His hand tightly grips my chin forcing me much closer to him; I can feel his breath on my face and see the irritation in his dark gaze.

"You're being far too brave Aspen."

"What difference does it make? Did you think I wouldn't fight back?" he smiled eerily his eyes almost aglow as if he expected this argument and the current situation to unfold.

"I counted on it." I find myself staring in disbelief; he counted on me losing my temper?

What good would it be to lose my temper? What I didn't expect was when he kissed me. Startled by the soft kiss I find him pulling me close deepening the kiss and don't necessarily find the sense to do something about it until he pulls back his thumb gently brushing across my bottom lip.

"When you're angry the truth is often revealed."

I realized what he met through all his riddles. Why worry about losing when I had stupidly fallen into the worst trap of all? I had fallen for Loki and hadn't seen it coming; he manipulated me and twisted my strings until he got me where he wanted me. Did I hate him for it? No I didn't because I wasn't dumb enough to deny my attraction. What I did hate was the fact that I had blindly gone into this whole thing under the impression I had control when I didn't. I stared troubled by where my thoughts were going before a sharp wind blew distracting me from my thoughts.

I leaned into Loki against the coolness finding his presence safe as unnerving as it was to admit that. I hated the fact that my own self had been twisted into something I no longer had a grasp on. I such in a sharp breath feeling myself lifted before I realize he's caring me back to where I didn't want to be. I find no need to fight the fact of attraction, however fatal attraction rings far too accurately in my brain and I find him increasingly irritating.

**Avengers POV**

"We've been at this for hours, it is nearly dawn and they are not here anywhere." Natasha felt the shudder of earth beside her where Hulk landed cracking the pavement once again. "While we looked he took off…its clear he knew we would look."

"She had better be alive when we find her. Dumb luck won't aid him." Her brow shot up at Tony's wrathful tone as did others.

He was the fun loving guy that took little seriously, now he was taking some woman he had just met far too seriously. Steve was convinced that this girl hit on a nerve and Tony had his own reasons to have Aspen back among them. Thor looked troubled by their lack of progress and so far Clint had yet to return from his last sweep.

A light thump alerted them to Clint's return. "Loki has taken her somewhere secret again. He created an equivalent of chasing our tails." His eyes were dark with frustration, they all had their reasons to despise Loki and Thor was beginning to think he couldn't be saved.

**Original POV**

I wake slowly not really remembering what happened after we got inside. I remembered the fire and falling asleep on one of the couches. My dreams had been anything but nice and I didn't feel at all content when I woke to bright light streaming into my face. I look around slowly seeing that thankfully I was still on the couch, glancing down I found that it had been pulled out into a bed and I was cocooned in the blanket that Loki had put around me the night previous.

I wondered how the others made out and how long before they realized they had been left in the dark? Sitting there I stare at embers, all which remained of the fire. I listen hearing the sounds of the city come alive and realize that the doors to the roof are open. I considered going out there and screaming my head off in some vain attempt to get someone's attention.

I seriously doubted it would do any good. I stand making my way slowly to the vast windows at the back side of the house and stare out at the city life. I wonder what it would be like to be down there without a worry or care and smile a bit. I remember the morning coming down seeing Tony and Bruce hard at work and wonder what they're doing now.

"I like when you smile." I turn to my right seeing Loki standing there watching me.

I see his hair is mussed and he's wearing night pants before he turns sharply hearing the city life. I watch him move quickly to the stairs and wonder what has him so uptight. It isn't long before he descends the stairs looking less troubled and more interested in what I'm doing. I turn away looking down seeing we're a few stories from the ground and find myself drawn to look across at the building to the left of us. I see a window open and a girl staring out at the city life; I don't react knowing that getting a civilian involved in this mess would be unfair.

"Anastasia, she's quite a chatter box…I find her uninspiring for the most part." He's close and again I feel arms slither around my waist.

"She's eight? Maybe ten…why would you care if she was interesting or not?" I see the small girl put something on the ledge and smile at the small flock of birds.

"You find her cute." I half turn meeting his gaze seeing he's already analyzing me expecting me to stupidly drag some child into this mess.

"So? Most kids are…they like me for some reason, though I have a better understanding of them than I do of adults. I have no intention of putting her in your path." I pull away and make my way across the room; he stops me once again appearing in front of me. "I also don't like that power."

"Aren't we testy in the morning?" I am not at all happy with him and find him an unmoving obstacle to my sanity.

"I'm crabby every morning. I'm not a fan of them." He leans down gaining my attention again.

"Night is a more comfortable sort of time for both of us then." I go to comment being cut off when he kisses me once again, this time backing me effectively against the wall behind me and cutting my further attempts to arguing off.

The effort to fight wavers from my control to his control. I feel myself falling down that dark hole of no return finding myself reacting, I reach up wrapping my arms around him and feel his kiss deepen his hands slowly moving along the edges of my shirt as the blanket I had still around me drops easily to the floor.

He draws back looking strangely unnerved his eyes are dark and his expression looks troubled. I stare at him noting my breath coming in soft gasps before he moves swiftly down the hall and out of my sight. I stare after him wondering what happened reaching up allowing my finger to lightly trace the reminiscence of his mouth gently moving down my neck.

"_What the hell was I thinking?"_ I flush wondering if that will leave a mark and dart quickly to the stairs that lead to the roof. I stare out across the city and search for that beckon of hope in my world. I find Stark Towers so far in the distance that I can't believe I will ever see that place again. I sit on the roof and stare at that ghastly tower hoping that for some reason Ironman himself gets bored and goes joy flying. I need to get away from Loki; I've fallen down that fine line and don't want to get lost permanently to that dark side inside myself.

I need the Avengers now.

**Loki's POV**

Staring at her feel alarmed by the fact he was seducing a mortal and she wasn't fighting him sent his internal alarms off and forced him to retreat as quickly as possible. No one, not even Thor had ever accepted him for his worst self. He blindly believed Loki wanted to be saved, he however liked the dark world he had chosen and had fought anyone against it unknowingly his whole life.

_"…being a manipulative trickster made me few friends."_

_"Maybe some people like that?"_

Loki slammed his fist into the wall, surrounded in darkness conversations echoed in his mind. Aspen had gotten inside his head; perhaps she was far different than he had guessed. In her world she had no abilities, in this world maybe she could do things she didn't dream of. He wouldn't let her go back to the Avengers; he however didn't want her around him at the moment. He needed distance and fled knowing that he had no control over his thoughts.

**Original POV**

I watched birds fly past and heard the world alive around me. I felt dark and empty inside. I had let Loki in and had fallen over that fine line. I had mistakenly crossed into the realm of no return. If I let him go that far what was to stop me from staying with him. Who would save me from myself?

"Tony Stark go joyriding!" I grumbled darkly glancing skyward knowing that was a vain hope.

He had no reason to do so; he was most likely with the others trying to find me. I move my hands into my pockets feeling the wind bash at my hair and find it soothing, what I didn't expect was to find something inside my pocket. I lift it out of my pocket and stare at the small thing in disbelief.

Why was it in my pocket and when did he sneak it there? I twist the small circular piece in my fingers before tucking it inside my ear praying that I guessed what the device was. I wait patiently though my mind is racing. One side is telling me don't leave yet and the other is screaming at me to come back to some semblance of sanity.

_"You found it. Are you alright? Has he hurt you? Where are you?"_

I blink a minute realizing the voice doesn't belong to my first suspect, instead it's a worried sounding scientist that did much better as scary green guy.

"Bruce?" I smile slightly still astonished by who it was. "I'm alright, no I'm not hurt and…I have no clue." I look at the Stark building though and know of a way to narrow the search. "I can see the towers though…Steve was right, Tony needs to make a more pleasing design for the eyes."

_"Can you guess how far away you are?"_ I look around carefully seeing no sign of the god of mischief and stare hard at the towers.

"Not great at math, but I would guess far enough to make it look like a Barbie doll house." I hear his laughter before hearing another voice and a brief set of arguing voices.

"_I resent my towers being called Barbie Houses and unpleasant to the sight."_

I smile glad to hear his voice despite the situation. "It was all I could come up with."

_"It helps; we'll do some quick recon and hopefully get you to safety."_ I smile glad to hear Steve is with them.

"I have access to the roof…warn me and I'll sneak out."

_"It might give us the edge to catch Loki._" The communication is silenced after that and at the words my heart plummets.

Why do they need to get Loki? I don't want to know what the punishment can really be and am worried for his safety. I have no idea when this got so warped but despite the being alarmed by my thoughts I didn't want what I read to be realities for Loki.

I pace there on the roof trying to fight myself, a difficult task when my heart has always ruled over my brains and in all honesty that is the problem; my heart was winning. I couldn't afford to fall for Loki; he had caused his own grief and the threats that followed him would continue until someone succeeded in controlling him. Madness out of control was just chaos without end. I didn't want him to end; it would be nice if I didn't feel like some toy in the middle of two struggling children.


	10. One Moment

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N: New chapters up, more coming. Thanks for reading I appreciate it. :)_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10: One Moment  
**

_"How are you doing?"_

I pause lifting a brow surprised by the soft feminine voice. I hadn't expected her to care let alone worry about my welfare. What was Natasha's plan? Prove me a threat to the Avengers and leave me to ponder the forever puzzle of Loki?

"Surviving," I managed staring across the city roofs to the towers. "Trying to grasp my sanity."

_"He's difficult to decipher. Personally I am surprised you've survived these encounters and still sounded calm. We will be doing sweeps be ready for us._"

I can't believe it but maybe Natasha finally got the hint, I wasn't part of Loki's idealistic army and needed help before I fell into a hell of my own making. I continue to pace hearing the door open and turn sharply seeing Loki has emerged from wherever he crawled to after our morning tiff.

"Is this what mortals call lovers quarrels?" I stare at him my mouth hanging open caught off guard. "I should not find you attractive in any sense. I should see you as a slave an amusing pet. Not some she witch that somehow has any semblance to being an equal."

"I'm not your equal Loki…I also resent being called a witch."

"That is the problem. Why do I find myself wanting to treat you humanely?" I stare at him unable to answer that myself. "I find you the one bewitching me. Captivating me and taking away the semblance I have of _myself_." His voice slowly starts to rise verging on ranting before he suddenly goes deadly quiet.

"You the one that lured yourself into that trap…I didn't ask to be taken." He comes out of that strange silence his eyes darting to mine a confused expression hinting at his features.

_"Did someone mention a trap?"_ I pause realizing the voice belongs to Tony and know that my time to argue with Loki is for the moment not my choice.

"I was drawn to you and still am. I do in fact care for your wellbeing." Loki pauses his face growing strangely stony. "The trap of affection is hard to deny."

He stares at me searching my expression before seemingly getting the message. I meet his gaze and very carefully form one silent word. 'Run' I hear the others in the earpiece, Tony mentioning he can see me and hear Thor say he will take out his brother. I see need for self-preservation kick in and watch Loki move quickly into the apartments. I turn sharply hearing someone behind me and pause when she catches my hand with a subtle smirk.

"A little raw but good fluid movement." I smile regardless of the Loki situation and feel at ease when the others arrive from all directions. "Steve gave me the boost for the drop in and-

"Miss me?" I laugh at the dirty look Natasha offers Tony as he lands in front of us as if taking all the credit. "I resent your opinion…the towers look good from here, royalty would like to live there."

"Royal ego driven people with no fashion sense." I laugh softly at the unpleasant look I receive for the comment before feeling a heavy thud and turning watching cracks appear where Hulk landed. ''Hi big green."

"Hulk smash!"

"No civilian casualties, only smash Loki." Hulk looks put off by the order but does move swiftly down several floors careful of hurting anyone other than who he was ordered to. "Thor has Loki cornered and needs our help." Steve takes off with Tony following in hot pursuit.

I wait with Natasha on the roof knowing full well that Hulk is probably down heading of his attempt to flee. This time Loki made one major mistake, he didn't call me as the threat to his freedom. I find that it hurt, wrenching my heart but I refused to acknowledge my feelings on the matter for the moment.

I follow Natasha slowly inside the familiar apartments before we both make our way to the missing doors where I assumed Loki locked them on his way to freedom. Glancing out in the hall I see one solid hall of crème walls and a deep ruby woven rug leading to a set of stairs and an elevator. I realize that he had a lot of pull to get his own personal floor, despite that I follow Natasha who leads the way down the stairs. I do my best to maintain her pace before I see the bottom floor is missing a considerable amount of wall and there is no sign of a door. I hear a lot of noise before she carefully steps out into the open.

I watch Tony peel himself off the floor as the others start regrouping. Thor is holding Loki by the neck while Clint snaps on the finishing touches of the cuffs and Hulk not so subtly stares down the god of mischief with an unkind dark look. Natasha stares at their captive finding the headache of Loki for once a distant memory and offers me an outstretched hand to join the others in their moment.

"I must take him to Asgard for his immediate punishment." I see Loki flinch at this looking straight at me, pleadingly if I could believe he even knew how to do so.

"Can I walk with Thor?" I question getting no arguments from the team knowing full well they no longer see him as a threat.

"No lift to the Barbie towers?" Clint asks seeing Tony give him the finger.

"I'm fine." I watch the others slowly move off knowing that my conversation with Thor will be short.

"I will wait for you." Natasha said before giving me a slight smile, I believed at this point she was beginning to like me.

I walk slowly with the thunder god finding myself watching Loki seeing his proud stance is reserved and he won't meet my gaze. He won't even speak and I find that alone troubling. When we reach the outdoors I look up seeing hints of the storm already starting for their return and meet Thor's gaze.

"Thor…if my world's reality should shatter that infallible image of your father, I'm sorry. Just do me one grace since you find good in Loki?" he looks at me unconvinced before conceding to my request.

"Don't let the punishment be carried out by anyone that _wishes_ him _real_ harm." Loki lifted his head at this looking straight at me; I grace him with my look and hesitate in saying anything that might reveal any truths to how I really felt for him. "Come back to the towers safe friend." I smile seeing Thor start away and watch Loki turn his head eyeing me.

I would have said he was grateful for what I asked of Thor; however that would be against his code and his belief that anyone could like him. I wait for the dust to settle pushing my hair back out of my face and stare around before spotting a familiar redhead waiting down the street to walk with me. Despite the state of his formal attire Bruce is standing with her in ragged ass pants and has a shirt half buttoned with Natasha talking softly to him.

They were my friends, I did what I could for Loki and now I was safe to go back to my new home. Why did I feel that this was all wrong? Why did I not try harder to keep Loki free and why did I feel like I had only gotten him a very small grace period? Kicking at the sidewalk I look up at the tops of the buildings of the city and wonder why I felt so at home in this particular world and City.

It took me a couple of days but it was easy to get into the swing of helping Tony organize things to give to Pepper. Being the go between wasn't the most suitable of jobs but it kept the piece and I had become a useful team member of the Avengers. I did what I could to aid them, listed of things that I remembered from the comic universe and found being around Fury during meetings to be entertaining when he picked arguments with Tony.

This went on easily enough for a while after Loki was taken back to Asgard for punishment. My mind often drifted to that green eyed mischief maker that had somehow managed to take my heart with him. A subtle memory of that one encounter that left an impression had lingered for a few days; I kept it concealed until the mark on my neck finally healed. I still touch the now empty place allowing thoughts to run amuck on the man that stole what sanity I might have had. I had fallen into the dark, stripped of light and found the green jewel of my heart.

The longer I was around the more I noticed hints of Tony flirting. Not that I minded, he wasn't unattractive but there were often times I would ask Bruce as kindly as possible to get _angry_ for my sake and he usually backed off. I had become close with both of them, the genius and the ego driven genius. I noticed Natasha and Clint had been getting closer despite the clear distance in the romance department. I had been training with her often and learning some boxing techniques from Steve.

Overall I had gotten into a settle routine of my new life. It was perfect except for the draw backs of wondering what the hell happened to Loki. That question was answered that afternoon when Natasha was busily kicking my ass in the training area that Tony had devised in the workshop for us. So far she had pinned me twice and I had almost gotten the upper hand when we both looked up at the sudden darkness and rumbling of a storm.

"Incoming!" Tony's unenthusiastic announcement made me smile; I think he was getting used to the lack of Thor thumping around.

We went outside the building where the balcony stretched further than ever. Thor had arrived like Tony said and he had a familiar figure with him. I stare seeing Loki at his side looking far from proud like I remembered. He instead looked like an animal that had been kicked around one too many times. Feeling my heart go out to him I stopped short of running up to him and giving myself away.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Asked Clint sounding the most venomous of the others that chorused that together.

"Loki has been punished by the all father." Thor made eye contact with me looking strangely broken. "Odin has decreed that he be cared for by a mortal of my choosing, not one of the avengers. Loki's powers have been caged until he can learn to work among us instead of against us. He has no voice…the only way he can talk is if he learns to truly care for someone. I don't count in Odin's decree." I looked at Thor astonished by these demands, I can see in his eyes that Odin had planned worse but took account the Thunderer's refusal to allow it.

"Who is the mortal?" Asked Bruce stepping from the others and coming to my side as if he knew the answer already.

"Aspen, if she will accept the task?" Everyone started to protest this, everyone accept two people.


	11. Tantrums and Riots

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N: New chapters up, more coming. Thanks for reading I appreciate it. :)_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tantrums and Riots  
**

Bruce knew that I had gone through something with Loki but it had not been something that would need to be brought up. I believe he understood that somehow I had developed some sort of understanding with Loki to survive his wrath for so long. Natasha however had managed to get me to talk one day. I hadn't concealed the mark as well as I would have liked and actually had to spend the better part of that day explaining to her what happened. How I didn't mean for it and how my loyalties were with the Avengers and none other. She also had believed me, Clint had given her the chance once and she felt that despite his past that if Loki could care for someone enough to keep them alive there may be hope for them yet.

While everyone argued the situation I had moved up to Thor and nodded in acceptance of the task of caring for Loki. He went to the others; obviously the proud god was no longer a threat. I walk slowly to his side and reach my hand out very tentatively touching his face regardless of anyone that could see me.

**Loki's POV**

Sensing the closeness of someone not Thor Loki very slowly lifted his gaze and froze seeing a familiar woman reaching out to touch him. He stepped back his eyes meeting hers in alarm as well as loathing. Aspen quickly lowered her hand at his retreat staring at him. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know, she would be the mortal of his undoing. By some grace Odin had sparred him the worst of his punishments, he had no idea how Thor had convinced him nor did he care.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this Loki." He tilt his head watching her, she sounded so sincere.

He knew that even sincerity could be a lie. Her words came back to him about liking him no matter what he was. He fought his urge to reach out and vengefully throw her from the building, mostly the curse Odin put on him prevented him from doing so.

"Are you sure about this Aspen?" he sees the spider, Black Widow watching their interaction and can see more there shared between them then said aloud.

"I never am sure, Clint taught you to give chances and I think I should take your advice."

"He's far more dangerous than I am. He's a god."

"A chained god that has had his most prized possession taken from him. His gift of magic and ability to twist words with his silver-tongue…Loki has nothing to fight with." She nodded reaching for her shoulder and squeezed.

**Original POV**

I see Natasha go back to the argument relaying that it was my decision and they all needed to give it a rest. If it worked out Loki would be a great ally despite his darker side. I smile seeing that at the very least I have three of them on my side. I wasn't sure how Steve felt about this or Clint and could hear Tony protesting it every which way.

_"Bewitching menace, you are the reason I have lost myself. I should kill her."_ He fought like hell to get past Odin's curse and accomplish it, however it failed.

I see hatred in his eyes, the green a deep set jade. He's wearing his uniform minus the war gear and looks venomous. Dark hair has fallen into his gaze and I so badly want to push it aside but know how that will work. Ignoring his anger and distance I walk over gripping his arm and forcibly start to drag him inside. I find it hard moving him past the others, he feels like he's literally dragging his feet. I can see he is in denial that I am the one to free his pride, I hate seeing the proud ego driven god look so beaten down.

Inside I glance over my shoulder long enough to see the protest would continue from Tony the longest. I find it adorable in the sense that he found me a menace and now he was defending me all the way. Despite the world out there I focus on Loki, glancing down I see he's firmly planted his feet and openly mocks my sudden jerk to a stop. I pointedly glare right back before reaching up and snatching his collar. His eyes widen in disbelief before he subtly raises a hand failing to bring it down on me in any wrathful sense.

_"Release me!"_ he sees her watch his show of temper, however she ignores his hand and pulls sharply forcing him to stumble forward much to his annoyance.

"Stop acting like some petulant child." I walk over to the bar and reach for something strong; it's going to be an increasingly long night. "Either come nicely or I will ask for a favor." I grab two glasses and move slowly down the hall that will lead to the living quarters.

I hear his steps lightly follow glancing over my shoulder now and again to make sure he is present. I lead the way to my room; he clearly remembers the way and kicks the door shut when he enters. He turns glancing down at my sudden movement his eyes reading distrust and malice. I sit the glasses on the dresser to my left and ignore him. He already has his weapons taken away, being ignored will get the reaction I need.

Pouring the drink into a glass he eyes the amber liquid swirling it before his gaze and then sits it back on the table. I see he's watching me, the difference this time is he obviously wishes my end. I feel upset by the fact that things went so wryly. I had fallen to his charms; it didn't take a genius to figure out that I wasn't happy with his new treatment.

"I asked Thor to protect you, clearly he tried his best. You could have had a lot worse done to you." He glances around the room spotting a notebook placed near her bedside and walks over picking it up.

Writing on the pad I see he's going to share his opinion one way or another. I wait watching his expression darken as his jaw clenches in fury and a strand of hair falls down into his face.

_'You're the reason this happened. My life was fine until you crashed into it. You menacing woman, I want to throw you from the top of these towers!'_

I can't help but smile; despite his lack of verbal ability he still has an indelicate way with words. I had been the wild card and the Avengers had used it to their advantage. He had not been able to outrun them forever, my words had wrung true. I slowly walk over to him ignoring his venomous look knowing that due to Odin's curse I was safe. I watch him crane his head back as I reach up brushing his hair out of his face.

"Try it; this time your threats hold no reason for me to worry Loki. You are virtually _fixed_." I knew it was cruel and a low blow, I wasn't feeling at all charitable toward him. "Do whatever you like." I leave him to stare after me; I can see he's watching me in disbelief and fury for being dismissed so easily.

I walk down the hall and rejoin the others seeing Tony grudgingly listening to the reasons that I should be allowed to make the decision. Bruce is persuasive, I'm glad their friends enough for Tony to at least listen. Natasha meets my gaze holding a shot glass which I hope is incredibly strong. I walk over throwing it back and find it did the trick thanking her. Clint is staring over the list of directives that came from Fury, clearly he isn't at all happy with this idea but does concede to the fact Loki would be a good ally if this worked out.

Steve is clearly unsure of this situation and carrying on a deep conversation with Thor over confining Loki and the reasons they should watch him at all times. Natasha sees the conflict in my expression and nudges me toward the bar where I see that Tony has finally given into Bruce.

"Where did you put the menace?" I see his dark eyes are anything but amused by our new guest, swirling the drink he had in his glass he waits on my answer.

"My room." He nearly drops the glass in his hand and looks at me looking on in disbelief. "I didn't know where to stick him yet, breathe Tony." He sits the glass down taking her advice watching Natasha for signs she might smack him.

"There's a spare room across from yours. Make sure there are about twenty locks on it and thirty on your own." I see his expression darken before he starts around the bar.

Why do I suddenly feel like I am in the middle of some bad romance comedy? Am I the running joke in this new life? I confirm that I am in fact going to hate this making Loki learn to care, clearly it has caused friction with my ego drive playboy genius friend. I sigh seeing there is no winning this situation. Natasha gives me a sympathetic look; Bruce's apologetic one doesn't help this decision to be any easier. I am going to have to get nasty with Tony for this to work; right now I figured it was safer dealing with the homicidal god that _couldn't_ kill me, yet.

I walk to my room and open the door closing it before pausing feeling a hand lightly land on my shoulder. I turn sharply grabbing his wrist and see him eye my reaction an amused gleam in his eyes. It was all he needed to know that I knew he was pissed off at me and eventually he would figure out a way around Odin's curse. He moved his fingers lightly in an innocent fashion.

Loki is anything but innocent. I see he's looking down at me, I hated the sense he was the predator and I would become the prey someday and soon if he had his way. His eyes roam over me curiously noting my distress before he lifts the notebook to his hands.

_'Did you upset your new boyfriend?'_ I read the question confused before it clicks, he assumes in the time he's been gone that I'm dating one of the others.

"He's not my boyfriend and at this point hates me as much as you. Your room is across the hall, don't lose your way." I see his fists clench angrily before he exits the room and slams the door across the hall with violence and making it a point that the whole place heard him.

I jerk alert to a presence beside my door and see Steve is at the ready for any sign of violence. I doubt Loki can go against Odin's decree but it's nice to know that not all of my friends hate my decision. He leans there watching me and can see that I'm upset, it's clear that none of this has gone to my liking.

"He will forgive you eventually. He likes you Aspen." I shake my head; there was no way in Asgard, Midgard or my world Loki would forgive me that easily. "You know where to find Stark, remind him to set up the extra security." I hope I don't blush, I had almost forgotten the fact I ticked of the Ironman himself.

I start down the winding stairs that lead to familiar glass doors. They give way allowing me entrance into the work shop. I can hear the familiar sounds of him tinkering with his Ironman suit again and see that he's still collaborating his cannons. When he tinkers and he's mad things tend to get a little worse before they get better. I pause leaning against the safety of the blasting zone glass and watch him work arguing with Jarvis and mentioning something about several more security measures for my safety.

I smile deciding that perhaps he isn't so bad; however I am sure many can disagree with me. One in particular being Pepper who I had missed early that morning and spent an hour lecturing Tony and declaring I was more pleasant to talk with than he was. I sensed the reminder of hurt and a broken romance that worked out nicely in my world. I found it strange to see them at each other's throats considering how good of friends they were according to my world.

"Sir might I suggest you ask Ms. Wren to dinner and get this off your chest." I see Tony pause in his work and hear him mutter on how computers with high intelligence levels could be reworked to better fit his needs.

"I have asked her out, she won't take me seriously. She knows too much." Tony adds swearing when he dropped his tools. "She will be busy now, playing nursemaid to that menace and hoping for what? He's psychotic with no reason and I'm sure that he won't change." I didn't like that at all; Tony hit a nerve and one that I had tried to deny.

What if he couldn't be changed? What if Odin's curse remained permanent? Loki would always hate me; whatever started between us had already hit a road block. I didn't care right? Wrong I knew better. I had fallen prey to the dark one, despite the recent events I had to admit that I may have cared for Loki more than I should have. On the other hand I hadn't really been truly listening to Tony and realized that maybe I had been too blind to see he was trying to move on with his life. I wasn't sure if Pepper had but judging by their distance and the growing chasm between them something had definitely changed.

"Tony?" I hear a sharp clang before he peeks around the Ironman suit rubbing his head and looking offended by my interruption. "Why are you working on the suit when you're pissed off?"

"Make me less hostile." He retorts his expression anything but amused, he ducks back down out of sight clearly in no mood to discuss his sudden Hyde persona.

I move carefully into the room knowing at the moment its safe despite him working on the hand cannons at the moment. "I'm not a cruel hateful person by nature; I just come off that way. I wanted to help Thor because he clearly still believes there is good in Loki. Though it is hard to see." He stops his work looking up at me unconvinced. "Other than the obvious why else could you possibly hate him so much?"

"You're helping him." He pauses as if considering what he just said before he stands running his hand through his hair. "You were used against us, he threatened you and you just go…help him?"

"Everyone deserves another chance."

"You're taking a chance with your life." He said looking trouble and I can see he's verging on a long lecture.

"He can't use his magic, he can't fight with his words and he can't show violence to me. That is what Odin has done. Odin has taken Loki's self…what do you think I'm going to do? Ignore him and let Thor feel horrible for what has befallen his brother?" I see his dark gaze narrow slightly before realizing the look on his face is suspicion; slowly it changes to a strange realization.

"What did he do to you Aspen? You actually believe he can change."

"It isn't what he did; it's what I stupidly did." I realize my mistake before I can take it back and see all I got myself was more questions.

"What would that be?"

_"Fell for Loki, but we can still be friends."_ I could see how that scenario played out in my mind; it wasn't pretty by any means. "I believed he could be saved like Thor and still do." He seems unsatisfied with my answer, before he can further prod the situation we both hear Jarvis announce that Loki is tearing apart his room.

"He's angry; he has no way of communicating except for paper and pen. Expect a few temper tantrums Tony." I grip his shoulder as he passes me and see him look at me searchingly before he seems to deflate a bit. "Friends?"

"Who else gets away with comparing my towers to Barbie houses?" I smile hearing more noise upstairs and know I'm going to be needed. "Should I give you the suit for safety reasons?"

"Incapable of hurting mortals…that means us." He looks at me still distrusting that theory but mockingly moves his hand indicating I can lead the way back upstairs.

I get up the stairs and see everyone at varying angles eyeing the hall. Walking further down I see Thor standing by the door looking upset but somehow knowing that going in there would only make it worse. I look up at the tall Asgardian seeing the frustration in his expression; I try to reassure Thor that he will eventually find his way. Time was a friend to those patient; Loki had none so I had to work on perfecting my patience to deal with the time it took to get that man under control.

For what time it takes to get the others to let me in I consider the fact Loki may be half done with his actions. Thor finally confirms my suspicions and they relent, the still stubborn factor being Tony and to his credit Steve. Thor stares down seeing my hesitation and smiles though it doesn't seem convincing. I give him a thumbs up and go into the warzone hoping for a safe battle. Stepping inside I stop in my tracks and stare. I had no clue what the room looked like before Loki's massacre and didn't think I would be able to guess.

I see the majority of the furniture is turned over and wrecked. I'm fairly sure it can be replaced or repaired in Loki's case. I seriously doubt Tony wants to buy new furniture every time he decides to throw himself. I see for the most part the bed remained in one piece; however the linens seemed to be in rags of soft gold and brown tones. I look around at the cocoa colored walls seeing holes in some places before seeing Loki staring off across the city, remnants of dark brown curtains still clutched tightly in his whiter than usual hands.

I see he has yet to settle into the fact he lost. Though considering his confidence and ego levels it didn't shock me. I know he is aware of my presence, there is no way he is blind to the fact I came running. I look around at my feet and start to clean up what I can of the mess. Surprisingly the furniture for the most part is still in one piece, not as bad as I originally thought. I ease the dress back upright thankful it looked far heavier than it was. I ignore the sofa knowing that won't be easily lifted by myself and begin picking up the remains of the bedding and curtains.

I stop staring thoughtfully at the remained of them and have an idea. I know how well Tony will like it but don't rightly care. Loki is already a prisoner in his own body; I wasn't going to make his life a total hell just because the others felt he deserved it. Thor and I had very different opinions to what the others thought. I ball up the stuff and push all of it into a bamboo style hamper before marching to the doorway and setting it out in the hall. Natasha lifts a brow at the shreds before I ask her kindly to gather new linens for Loki's room and specify a few things about them. I also ask her to pointedly not give Tony a choice on those specifications even if he has to go dirt cheap.

"_I hate her, she ruined me and now I'm beneath what my true power is!"_ he wasn't blind to the fact she ignored his anger driven tirade and went about as if it was natural. She knew too much for his liking.

"Feel better? Pretend you were shredding me?" He smirked at the cynical tone slowly turning his gaze meeting hers with hostility that he didn't wish to hide. "I told you to run."

Reaching for the paper I watch him write though his expression is dark.

_"You warned too late, you set me up to be capture by them. I could have kept running but you had to be my mistake."_

I resented being referred to as a mistake; I didn't ask for him to take me off and use me as some pawn. I didn't ask to fall for him or to have him seduce away any sanity I might have maintained. I also pointed this out much more harshly than I expected and froze when I realized my finger was meters away from poking his nose off. I should have been grateful for Odin's curse right then, but I felt that physicality was more appropriate to how I felt. He made no move but I could see the wrath in his eyes and the desperate need to do something that he couldn't accomplish anymore.

"You should know something that the others don't, with the exception of the only one that seems to get you and me both. I talked to Natasha; she caught the little mark you left before you were taken to Asgard. We had a long talk; we talked of some people deserving the second chance. I stupidly agreed with her and that's because I unwisely allowed you to get to me. You can hate me all you want Loki, I asked Thor to do what he could because I couldn't stand you being tortured." I look up at the sound of the door being opened and see Natasha stand there looking amused.

"You were correct; he hated your request but for some reason didn't deny it." I smile seeing her gaze move to Loki her eyes giving me the hint that she didn't like the passion and ferocity shown in his expression. "You alright?"

"I will be, just reading him the riot act…it's been perfected thanks to dealing with Tony." I take the items in my hands and watch her go, although there is some reluctance on that.


	12. No White Horses & Princes

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N: New chapters up, more coming. Thanks for reading I appreciate it. :)_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12: No White Horses & Princes  
**

I ignored the vengeful one watching me before going over to the bed and sorting out the things she had given me. I make the bed easily enough seeing no signs of his emotion changing; however I do see his brow rise in inquiry watching what I was doing. I finish easily enough stepping over to the windows and find a stool within the room to hang the new curtains watching him slowly move past me staring on in disbelief. I smile satisfied that I stumped Loki for the moment. Finishing with the curtains I look out across the city seeing another day coming to an end and smile at the soft pinks and violets as night starts to fall.

**Loki's POV**

He watches her doing her task well aware Widow wasn't comforted by his actions. He found it refreshing that they believed he could still do damage though he admitted he had yet to figure out how. Aspen purposely ignored him obviously sure that he was unable to harm her severely. She began to make the bed all the while looking amused as he watched her. Passing him he avoided contact watching her go to work putting up curtains before he steps to the bed.

Deep green sheets and a black comforter are neatly tucked onto the bed. He turns watching black curtains being hung and watches her stare out watching the sunset. She gathered his distaste because he was reminded of his capture and had tried to make it easier.

Why should she care? He wanted her to fall out that window and his life.

He saw her start to climb down the small stool unstable before he saw her arms lift and flail.

**Original POV**

I start to climb down deciding I had accomplished some sort of sanity for him. I knew it would never be good enough and let him be. I find that the stool won't heed to my needs and start to lose my footing. Swearing I make a grab for the window knowing that is useless and flail my arms hoping it doesn't hurt when I land flat on my face.

I resist the urge to yell considering they would assume the worst and give up when my foot goes. I don't hit the floor face first though, instead slam into something fairly solid and feel myself lowered slowly to the floor. Daring to look up I see emerald flared eyes staring me down before his lips turn up in disgust.

"Thanks Loki." He didn't want my thanks; he just didn't want to be blamed for my clear lack of balance.

He steps back as if I'm contaminated ignoring me. I stand there for a long time feeling annoyed and confused. I was stuck in the middle and he wouldn't understand that I didn't want anything to happen. Berating myself for even half trying I turn to leave knowing there would be more tantrums in the very near future. He wasn't going to let it go and would eventually find a way for revenge.

Loki was the god of mischief, manipulative and shrewd. Not everyone had those talents to rule them and get what they wanted. He did use them and knew exactly how to do so.

I spent the next few weeks using my time trying to make everyone happy. Loki was never happy and I found that Tony was growing to tolerate my new job. I saw fewer fights between him and Pepper, that being my doing since I made it a point to not miss a meeting with her. The others went of various missions around the city and world at the request of S.H.I.E.L.D. I began to feel strangely like I was set in a routine, it wasn't a bad thing but it seemed Loki wasn't changing or warming up to me at all. He still made it clear he wanted to see how many times I could survive a several story fall and had remained out of any attempt of physical touch.

I was growing frustrated and had long talks with my irritating issues with Bruce. The more specific ones with Natasha sounded more often than not like some love-struck girl that couldn't get the attention of the big shot god. I hated myself feeling as if I was demeaning myself somehow. She however had found it a serious sort of conversation to draw one. It was good to hear her simplicity on the matter and how I had to face the fact that I could have all the feelings I wanted. He saw it as a betrayal and wouldn't ever put that out of his mind. I would have to deal with the fact that I may care for Loki but he could never care for anyone but himself.

It was more like Odin's curse was permanent because the all father knew that Loki had no heart to give to anyone. I looked up from my task at aiding Tony, he was working on another suite this time perfecting it so it could stand extreme temperatures, I had a feeling he wasn't going to risk anymore feats that involved losing power or dropping to his death. I had become quite adaptable at understanding his and Bruce's work, however I avoided the mathematics at all costs. I winced at each clank sound from his hammer before he looked around seeing that I was carefully putting the wires together as his blueprints shown and had yet to look up.

"You look awful Aspen, homicidal god giving you a hard time?"

I admitted I hadn't slept much, that being because I had yet to find the off switch for guilt. I shrugged finishing another wire and glanced at the prints to be sure it was in the right place. I had no intention of discussing Loki at the moment, after wearing his breakfast that morning I had no need to do so.

"Oatmeal though a healthy choice wasn't the best one." I pointedly give him a warning look for the reminder and go back to work. "Talk to me, please?"

"I'm feeling spiteful and don't think it fair to take it out on my friends. You are asking for a very nasty person to rear their ugly head." I warn my voice soft from lack of use.

"You're anything but repulsive Aspen." I sigh giving up and look up finding dark eyes watching my work much closer than I thought and see dark eyes intent on my expression. "If anyone had a prayer at getting through to him, you might…he doesn't want anyone to get through though. Why do you try so hard?"

_"Guilt, I got him caught."_ I swallow that knowing it would only make this conversation go someplace where I don't want it to. "I have never been one to give up without some sort of fight. That has always been my way." He fiddles with the silver mask in hand managing to get one of the eyes working and frowns.

"It's winking…there's still a short." I smile seeing he is trying to use his good humor to ease the tension that I'm radiating. "How's the hand going?" I press a button blinking in surprise when the armored hand latches onto his wrist preventing him from what he was attempting. "It's got a grip."

"I must have…oh wrong wire." I pull one of them out seeing the hand go slack watching Tony turn the mask over and manage to get both eyes working. "We are both too distracted to be putting this together." I point out seeing his lips twitch up into a smile.

"It's falling apart before we build it." I laugh entertained for once instead of feeling like I was verging on a line between homicidal and psychotic. "We need a break."

"You need a break, the others are out…we can't leave him alone to do something stupid." Tony frowns slightly at the reminder of Loki cramping his style and nods knowing she wouldn't leave with him on a flight because Loki couldn't be left alone. "Go on, I'll see if I can convince him to eat lunch, it might be just bread and I'll leave the water when I exit."

He laughed in good humor probably remembering the previous morning incident and I stretched leaving the workshop. If Loki's personality didn't change soon I didn't think Thor would let me continue to try and get through to him. He had even seemed to lose some faith in getting Loki on our side. Despite what I had planned I chose to make some sandwiches and put a lot of faith that I won't be wearing the salad I put with it.

I step into the room seeing once again he's lingering at the window, it reminds me of a fairytale where the hero is being held captive in a tower. In this case he's the villain of the story, slowly he turns dark eyes showing little humor or interest in my presence. I slowly walk to the desk placing the plate down and turn to go. I have no patience to be wearing that particular meal and know I will regret what I say to him if I do.

"Going somewhere?" I stop in my tracks astonished to hear his voice, wasn't Odin's decree he couldn't speak unless he let a mortal get close to him? "Would you like to wear this too?"

"No." I snap turning slowly finding he had yet to move from the window. "You're voice is back." He smirks slightly sighing staring across the city.

"Only in your presence…his curse." I tilt my head thinking that over before realizing that he had been basically making a fool of me and understood Odin's decree better than Thor had.

"I loathe you." He laughed softly making his way slowly down glancing at the offering before his emerald gaze moves carefully over me.

"In the time I've been silent I've learned something about you Aspen." I listen feeling perplexed once again by him; I'm beginning to feel quite mad. "You don't detest me in any fashion," He holds my gaze his hand moving lightly with his speech. "You blindly fell in love with me."

"What?" I realize my voice is much higher than it should be to be making the argument against that at all convincing. "Since when did you become stupid?"

Loki obviously didn't like that and I see his expression change. He hit the truth; I had unwisely let him get to me and allowed my heart to fall into that very real trap.

"You know better…it would seem you would convince me that I'm wrong." I lower my gaze, like Tony once said, I am a horrible liar.

"Why? I was told I'm a bad liar." I slowly brave the idea of looking up and see his expression turn unreadable and watch his arms cross. "It doesn't matter…you won't let Odin win. You are set in your ways. I just don't quit without a good fight." I move to the door and let him be, this discussion is done.

I look around the living area and remember that I for once was completely alone in Stark Towers. I had sent Tony of joy riding, Bruce had some science meeting to explain and the others were doing missions for Fury. Being alone in the place was odd. I look around the main room finding the quiet very unnerving. I need some kind of noise, anything but the idea of Loki figuring me out.

"Jarvis music please…preferably something less hard and more country."

"As you wish Ms. Wren."

"Thank you."

It is probably considered redundant to be polite to a machine, but it is hard to see Jarvis as anything but somewhat human. I smile hearing the familiar sounds of Taylor Swift playing and hum along before I recognize the song and frown. Couldn't Jarvis have picked anything but '_Love Story'_? I sigh sitting down at the bar and find myself some raspberry tea. Despite the song playing I still sing along trying to relax in spite of all my thoughts being a revolving door of chaos.

**Loki's POV**

He stares at the food finding no need to eat. He hadn't been in the most pleasant of moods since his temper ran away with him that morning. He didn't want to be kind, it wasn't in his nature but she had actually fallen for him. He didn't have to pretend around this pathetic human. Why was it so hard to stick with his need to figure a way out of Odin's decree? Why couldn't he just shove her down the flights of stairs around the building? He had prevented her fall that day off the stool; he wanted to know what happened to his inner cruelness.

He opened the door making his way down the hall surprised to hear something other than hard rock blaring around the room. This was softer; he knew the different genres of music and found her interest in country not what he expected. Though with Aspen he often found himself guessing, he hated the idea she knew him. He knew so little about her and she had been with the Avengers long enough for them to twist what little bit he had witnessed when he had taken her. He didn't expect her to still have feelings remaining or to care enough to ask Thor to have Odin spare him his worst.

"Jarvis?" he pauses leaning out of the hall listening to her soft voice. "Can you please lay off the love songs?"

"Apologies Ms. Wren." She thanks him dismissing the computer and sipping at a red drink in hand.

He watches her lean down on the bar and can her groan unpleasantly at the change of music. It clearly is exactly what she asked the computer to avoid. Loki finds it amusing that she is trying to shut them out.

**Original POV**

I wonder if it is bad to wish I had gone with Tony joyriding? I finish my glass of tea and lean casually on one palm staring at the different liquors. One would swear Tony was an alcoholic with all he has in the bar, I know however he doesn't drink all that much. I have a feeling it's more for show and parties than much else.

"I would think you wanted to hear them…listen to what you're pretending doesn't exist." I jerk upright realizing Loki's voice is warm and very close to my ear.

"Stop patronizing me." I manage closing my eyes feeling the familiar draw of attraction to him. "Go jump off the Towers."

I hear him laugh at my wrathful tone. I hated that he was turning this into a game, he wanted to hurt me and he couldn't do it physically. This would be the next best thing; he had found my weakness and planned to use it until I broke.

"Does it bother you that I find your weakness entertaining? That you were fool enough to think that I would return your feelings? Perhaps you were blind enough to think that begging Thor to aid my punishment would make me feel some sort of kindness toward you?"

_"Why did I fall for him?"_ He was pushing and putting that invisible knife into my heart twisting it and turning it making my whole body hurt with emotional pain. I pointedly move to get up turning startled to find him there in a flash. I see him blink in astonishment clearly not realizing that he could stop me so quickly. In fact it reminded me oddly of that very power he had.

Confused by the temporary appearance of his ability I make my way past him. I wondered if the king of lies was much better than anyone really knew. Could Loki being lying to himself?

"Aspen why did you let your heart allow you to be lured in by my charms?" the sincere curiosity in his voice made me stop in my retreat.

I slowly turn see he's focused on his hands trying to decipher the most recent incident.

"Everyone deserves to be liked for who they really are." I answer before going down the hall.


	13. Army of Me

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N: New chapters up, more coming. Thanks for reading I appreciate it. :)_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Army of Me  
**

The next three days no one saw much of Loki, I hadn't even bothered to take him his meals. He had refused any admittance from me and actually allowed Thor to bring him anything he needed. My training sessions with Natasha were more unfocused than usual and none of the others had been blinded by the strange change. I had talked with her once she got back that day after the blowout with Loki; she hadn't offered much advice other than patience.

I had to wonder if I was patient enough. I had to wonder if anything had been happening that day or if I had blindly fallen into the trap of attraction, a fatal version of it. I spent a good few days off by myself and was sitting among one of the round wicker chairs Tony had set up near the windows since my arrival. I was staring across the city wondering of that particular god and had not really spoken much to the others. I look up hearing soft music and recognize it as something definitely not Tony's tastes.

"Hi Steve." The big band war era music is pretty much an accurate give away to who was in the room.

I turn partly seeing him come into view before he smiles waving. I can see he's worried about my behavior. Everyone seemed to be wondering about the strain between Loki and his keeper. I again let my mind drift before focusing on the good captain who had gone off on a tangent on how all of them found my new behavior unsettling.

"It's complicated and I don't really want to talk about it." He tilts his head seemingly in thought before nodding. "When did Thor go to Asgard to check in with Odin?"

"Yesterday, you noticed the lack of his presence?" I nod hearing Tony muttering unpleasantly about his latest project and smile at least he's nothing but normal around me. "Stark what is wrong now?"

"I have company meetings, in fact a nice dinner party I would rather not be at." I smile at that peeking around from my hideaway. "Would you kindly come with me for some sort of distraction, I would plead Aspen but it is beneath me to do so."

I laugh at his soured expression watching him sip at a Pepsi before my smile fades. I see by his dark gaze he's serious, I find my stomach knotting slightly. Did I want to go to some dinner party and play dress up with someone that had yet to stop flirting with me or did I wish to battle it out with Loki who refused to admit to anything but loathing me? I glance up seeing Steve is subtly trying to get me to accept, clearly they want me out of the house and taking a break from the god making my life miserable in my new world.

"Uh…do I have a choice?" Tony smirks knowingly before shaking his head. "Fine, don't expect me to be cheery." He coughs covering up a laugh.

"Its formal attire dear…you need to get a dress and nothing from your usual stores. Don't make me choose for you. I like my head attached to my body." I glare pointedly at the order hidden in his humorous tone.

"Which head with that be?" I inquire subtly hinting that I hate this idea.

"Not nice Aspen."

An hour later I find myself staring at a boutique. I would have spent two years pay just for one scarf in this place if I had to in my world. I didn't fancy these places, however Tony had given his specifics and made Natasha come with me to make sure I went through with it. I had given in though not without some serious resistance. I look at the windows finding them full of things that could feed families for several days.

"Come on Aspen, otherwise he will come here himself and pick it out." I didn't like that threat either, Tony had good taste but he meant to make me miserable if I didn't man up.

Tony was far too clever for his own good in this sense. He had manipulated me into this and used that little warning to make me go to a place where I had never felt comfortable in my life. I stare at the revolving door and see Natasha give me a look before she grabs the sleeve of my green sweater and yanks me inside.

I'm slowly down isles of fashion designers clothes, a rich models paradise and am shown to a private room with seats and a full dressing room behind a curtained area. I get the whole rich and famous but it doesn't mean I feel calm in the boutique by any means.

"Green." Natasha automatically responds my usual color preferences. "Black and gold are also a thing for her." The clerk seems entertained before stepping out to choose some ideas for me. "Aspen, you look like a pale reflection of yourself. You need to breathe and understand Tony is trying to get you out of the distraction zone."

"He hates me." Natasha shakes her head watching me pace in front of her.

She is casually lounging in one of the seats her black jeans and shirt giving her the covert look with some fashion sense. We both look up at several dresses being put on a rack and I proceed to try them on waiting on Natasha's opinion on all of them. Staring in the dressing room I find myself wondering if Loki's figured out how to get around the rest of Odin's tests.

I look seeing a dress in the mirror for me to try one and take it. I had gone through a number of dresses and finally found myself staring at this particular one. Simple in design a spaghetti strap with knee length skirt in a dark emerald color, it had wispy layered of lace that flowed down to my calves and seemed somehow fitting.

I like the dress and once again am reminded of the inspiration behind it. I step out twisting for Natasha and get an approving comment. I choose this dress watching them wrap it up before I return my own clothes. I wasn't sure if going to a dinner party with Tony would be wise; after all I had Loki angry at me already. I was worried I would make Tony annoyed with me as well.

I hated this idea to start with and the worst of it was I had the urge to make sure _Loki_ was alright before I was carted off for the night. I knock on the door lightly, though I doubted he would allow entrance and open the door. I stop in my tracks seeing he is nowhere to be seen. Puzzled I look slowly around the room before hearing the bathroom door open and turn. Out he walks shirtless wearing night pants and staring at me with that cold aspiration of loathing he had been so good at as of late.

I see him pause towel in hand against his hair as he stares his emerald gaze slowly tracing the low neckline of the dress down to the lacey design that touches my calves. I had a fight with Tony over a neat hairstyle and allowed Natasha to do her worst; however the simple French braid held up with a black rose was a nice touch of hers and the jade stone dangling earrings finished off the ensemble.

"Why are you here exactly?" I realize we're alone so talking isn't his problem.

"I wanted to check in since you've been avoiding me. Seeing that you're as miserable as ever I'm good." I turn to leave pausing when I get no response from him.

Did I miss the barbs he was so wonderful at throwing?

"Thor said Stark was dragging you from my wrath for the night. Though I didn't expect you to be the one choosing the dress, I would have guessed he did. You two are so adorable together." I sigh catching the hint of venom and slowly turn facing him.

"He gave me a choice to get it myself or he would. We're _friends_ he also feels that you're the one causing me all my grief…whatever gave him that idea?" I snap sounding crabby even by my usual standards.

"Your definition of friends is different than mine."

"If you weren't so blinded by ego and hatred you would get that I am attracted to one person in this house. You left your damn mark Loki." I turn leaving the room and all but slam the door behind me.


	14. Just the Way You Are

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N: New chapters up, more coming. Thanks for reading I appreciate it. :)_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Just the Way You Are  
**

I didn't want to deal with him anymore. I couldn't deal with his stinging insults anymore and finally made my choice. I would either go crazy trying to get something that would never be out of Loki or I could try and take a chance on anyone willing to put up with my pathetic ass. I walked out hearing the others chatting and paused glancing around seeing no sign of the ever present playboy.

Natasha smiles informing me that he's still getting ready, I nod seeing I now have three men staring at me as if seeing me for the first time and realize the whole feminine thing wasn't what I usually showed. I had never been overly girlish in any sense of the word; this was new and awkward for me as much as the others still getting used to my presence in _their_ world now mine.

"You look very pretty Aspen." I smile sure enough Steve would be the kind one.

"Yes you do." I smile hugging Bruce; it's great to be respected by my friends.

"Natasha does good work." I laugh at Clint's teasing before hearing Tony talking to Jarvis over whatever speeches and comments he has to share.

He's still talking when he comes into the room and stops staring. Jarvis regaining his attention reminds him of two necessary conversations he has to do and that he has to unveil his new project as well as a speech.

"Jarvis, I got the list and Aspen won't let me miss one thing. I seriously doubt she wants to hear Pepper lecture me about my irresponsibility's again." I cross my arms shaking my head at the hostility he has begun to incorporate toward Pepper as of late due to her equal amounts of anger and resentment. "What did you do to her…she looks like Aspen only female?" I glare throwing the nearest pillow at him watching him grin at me easily ducking the move.

"It is your fault." I accuse giving Natasha a sidelong look seeing her confirm he's just being his ever present wiseass self. "Penguin with an ego trip."

"Awe you care…you look like a walking jewel, but in a good way." His smile at least in genuine as he reaches for the rest of the soda on the bar and offers me his arm. "Away to the ball?"

"Ha, I doubt it will be as enchanting as one." He makes a face clearly agreeing with me.

In the movies the parties looked so glamorous and almost enchanting. Tony was the life of the party and it revolved around him. He was all in his usual humor or lack of and I should have been content to be away from Loki. Right? Watching him pull me around like a trophy wasn't so horrible, I knew he meant the kind compliments and really did enjoy my company. He introduced me as a close friend, I could tell he felt the need to call me something inkling to a girlfriend but dating had not been what you call working in the workshop and fighting Loki. I couldn't see Pepper anywhere and yet knew she was there someplace.

I lost track of Tony for a little while and when I did find him I heard him talking overly friendly with someone. It was forced and there was a clear amount of tension. I come up to his side seeing Pepper standing with a gentleman and hear her politely inquire about his new girlfriend. I see her hand locked with this other guy and note Tony's jaw clench. Feelings aside it is pretty clear that this ended any hope of them ending up like in my world.

"Hello Aspen, it's good to see you outside the workshop." I could see sincere kindness in Pepper's eyes but the chill of their former relationship was pretty clear.

"Forcibly dragged." She introduces me to her new boyfriend Erin Gray and I'm reminded of a certain personification in the book world that didn't end well with the last name. "Your speech." I point to a podium at the front of the elaborate hall.

The party was in the middle of an opening of a museum of new space-age equipment that Stark Enterprises had made possible. The whole building was white walls, gray tiled floors and tall specially carved supports all around. The ceiling being the most enchanting part done up with our solar system provided by specialty lasers and lights. I look up at the podium listening to Tony's speech finding my thoughts are anywhere but on my current event. I am once again thinking over that menacing mischief maker that still has to resent everything but torturing me.

I wonder if he will ever break Odin's decree or if he has a heart. After a seriously long thought process I come to one conclusion, I had to force myself to tell Loki the truth and ignore the consequences after doing so. If there was no help for him I would have to be brave and tell Thor that I had failed him. I failed Loki and I would have to force myself to move on in my new life.

I scan the crowd joining in on clapping despite not hearing a word of his speech. I see he is speaking with the heads of the place before my eyes scan the planets, naturally the first one I identify is Venus, I feel that the lady planet is mocking me at the moment and sigh softly. It has been a long day, everything that has gone wrong could go wrong with my emotional stress and now here I was thinking over what I would do when we got back.

"We can go back home now…I think I've had my fill of playing with others for one night." I smile at his sour look watching him adjust his collar offering me his arm.

"But you bullshit so well." We both laugh at that making our grand exit.

Back at the towers everyone starts talking at once listening to how the party went. Effectively I snuck by them all but Natasha and paused in the middle of the hall. I could face Loki now and get it over with or retreat for the night. I was beginning to think my emotional exhaustion was making me weak.

"What are you thinking?" I look at Natasha and bite my lip thoughtfully.

"I honestly am thinking of giving Loki the last of my patience and hope it works before I give up and let Thor take him back to Asgard." She stares at me unblinking reminding me something of a statue before arching a brow.

"You've given up?" She asks watching me curiously before tilting her head as if trying to decipher if I am in my right mind or not.

"I've chosen to let the facts stand. I might not leave there tonight; it's going to be a long talk with him only being able to use the notebook." Yes I hadn't told her that he could talk in my presence if we were alone, what was the use?

"Do it and see what happens…what about Stark?"

"Huh?"

"If all else fails…I believe he finds you putting up with him so easily to be an charming way of maybe he has a chance to get a romance started with you." I stare at her my mouth gaping at the idea that Tony would find me sincerely attractive to him. "Are you blind?"

"Apparently too wrapped up in Loki to notice that Tony's serious." I say softly though I feel guilty for making Tony think anything of that particular sort to me.

"I think he knows that you care for Loki, you hide it very little and now that he's fixed so to speak I think their all alright with it."

"That's if I get through his need to murder me and beat Odin's curse with his own self-delusions." She looks at me darkly for the comment; we both know it's true though.

Once our conversation ends I stand staring at both doors before making my way to his and again knocking entering seeing he is sitting in his bed and reading. The absurdity of him doing something so normal has me momentarily baffled before I watch the book lowered and see his eyes are narrowed on me. Why is it all I seemed to do was trigger his wrath? He returns his attention to the book in an impression of dismissal before I slowly step into the room and walk over glancing down seeing the cover of the book. I smile slightly wondering when he developed a taste for the odd novels.

"This is simple childish nonsense." I frown at the comment; I had always found _"The Never Ending Story"_ to be quite a charming and lovely book. "He should have let the nothing swallow this place."

"Then we would have no books." He rolled his eyes putting the book aside giving me his undivided attention. "I'm putting this simple Loki. There is no hope if you don't want it. I can care for you all I want, I can give you my heart and you still won't care. You use it to poke at me and wound me, seriously though all you have done is pissed me off. If you can't care you are stuck with Odin's curse until you get lucky or you go back to serve whatever punishment he deemed before this one." He stares at me expression unchanging. "I asked Thor to make sure you didn't get the worst that I have read, maybe that's the only way you will ever wake up." I put my hand over the book finding the cover a comforting memory before glancing up.

His eyes are dark and his lip is turned in a half sneer, otherwise he looks lost in thought opposed to homicidal. The silence is what gets me, he loved hurting with his words and manipulating to drive me insane and now, he just sat there watching me.

"The only curse is that I have to learn to care for you." I pause blinking trying to sort out my thoughts. "Thor got the whole thing wrong. I can only speak with one mortal, when that is revealed to whom is the one I have to learn to care for them. I have to become like Thor. That is the worst punishment of all."

"You don't have to be like Thor. You can be yourself around me and I don't give a shit if you do help the Avengers or not, you just can't serve the world up to alien races and try to kill random people. You would be great to aid us; as long as you're on our side I doubt they care of your personality." He is close and watching me, his eyes scanning my face like he's a breathing lie detector.

"What makes you think I care?" I point to my neck and remind him of the mark he left. "You think that's special? It isn't like I didn't have other girls around me Aspen."

"How many did you leave hickeys on and run away from worried you were getting attached?"

He glares reaching out and catches my wrist though he can't seem to bring himself to do any harm, I know I angered him and was glad Odin's decree was as it was. I didn't relish the idea of being torn apart by Loki. I was the most unintelligent person I could think of. I was taunting Loki and hoping like hell he didn't find a way around Odin's word. Thankfully the likelihood of that was very impossible but the thought still lingered. There were several methods I could try and all of them sounded seriously unwelcomed even if I found the appeal in them.

"You're foolish-

I knew it and didn't need to hear it again. The worst thing I could do? I leaned forward kissing him. It was awkward and careless but I had to do something before I ran away. I didn't back down and apparently he had no intention of it either. I felt his arm reach around me and pull me down returning the kiss. Deepening the kiss I ignore all pretenses of sense and reach around wrapping my fingers through his hair straddling his hips. I don't care, I had finally chosen to just be myself and be free.

**Avenger's POV**

"Nat where is Aspen?" Natasha looked up from the morning paper her mouth full of oatmeal despite the fact Aspen did most of the cooking as of recent.

"Sleeping Stark." She swallowed the oatmeal and remembered checking on Aspen finding no sign of her in her room; she knew where she was and didn't want to know what happened. "You look all pleasant and…neat. What are you up to?" He moves over glancing at the packets of instant oatmeal and sighs getting a glass of juice.

"I want to take her to breakfast."

"You do realize she is in fact growing to care for Loki despite our protests?" Bruce asked sitting at the counter with his nose already firmly planted in the latest science magazine.

"I know, as a friend I want to prevent her from being broken." Both looked up at Tony's cynical tone unsure of which kind of 'broken' he was referring to.

The emotionally broken or the literal version.

Steve walks in on the conversation at the end and raises a brow clearly lost. It is easy for Natasha to catch him up seeing he doesn't like this idea any more than the others did. Thor and Clint walked in as she started gathering their own forms of breakfast before the one that looked the most troubled was in fact Thor.

If Loki hurt Aspen she wouldn't ever let anyone in. Despite Odin's decree he wasn't sure his brother could love. He had always been distant and cold, now however it was more like the ice age and his hatred was fierce keeping them all on edge.

"If he hurts her I will take him to Asgard and let them do their worst. She is a kind soul; I don't wish her any sort of harm."

"Now he notices Loki's a bastard." Everyone gives Tony a dark look including the ones on his side. "Just saying." His hands shoot up in instant compliancy he has no desire to make enemies of the others so early in the morning.

**Original POV**

Waking up I glance beside me seeing a long arm tucked lightly around me and a tangled mass of dark hair hiding a for once peaceful face. I lay there going over the previous night and wondered if I did right giving into my need for him and his desire to distance me. I admit it was fun and I still cared but I had to wonder if I had only made his resentment worse?

"Did I mention I loathe you?" I smile at the strangely amused tone that comes softly from my side.

"Yes, you also mentioned dropping me off the Towers." I roll looking down seeing he made no effort to move.

"I'm no gentleman." He warned reaching a hand gently up to my face.

"I imagine my neck proves that among other places." I push his hair back seeing emerald eyes actually glowing with his magic, I blink startled but say nothing.

"You left your own marks Aspen."

"Your magic is returned." He smirks despite the irony of this whole mess before seemingly registering what I have said. "Is it painful to care?"

"Only to my pride." I laugh hearing a familiar feminine knock on his door and lift a brow. "The spider."

"Natasha." I correct him getting a warning look before reaching down gripping my dress and putting it back on to the best of my ability.

I walk from the bed slowly pausing at the door and crack it seeing Natasha staring there in oversized red jogging pants and a t-shirt three sizes too large for her. Her hair is a wild mass of curls and eyes are full of questions. I can almost see the question marks appearing overhead before she takes in my appearance from the crack in the door and her lips part.

"Guilty." I say before she can say a word. "We have a new ally, though I don't think he will play nice on either side."

"I will tell Thor…Stark may be hostile."

"He will have to be. Besides, he may get his happy ever after with Pepper. There is too much jealousy and tension for this breakup to last." I hoped that was true, I would hate to be wrong and make Tony hate Loki even more so.

I turn seeing Loki has already used his powers to come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. "This changes nothing Aspen, you are still weak."

"That's fine. I got you and that's all that matters."

"How do you plan to keep me?" I smile turning seeing his gaze is alight with the magic again.

"I have my ways." I tease laughing at the curious lift of his brow. "Shall I show you other ways that I plan to keep you Loki?"

"After you."

Two weeks later Loki now has his abilities back and can talk to anyone. For the most part he avoids conversations with everyone but Thor and later Natasha. Tony has become a pessimistic ass but I notice Pepper coming around again and the tension is less. Overall I think my new home is in fair shape and I can deal with it. Now on to the less interesting things, learning to deal with the fact that I had fallen for Loki and Alicia had been right all along. I still to this day wonder if she ever misses me.


End file.
